Guardians: Trapped in Darkness
by Scarpaw
Summary: It has been one month since the Dark World incident, and the Guardians are the only ones that know what actually happened. But, when one of them get kidnapped, what'll they do to get her back? Sequel to Guardians
1. Nightmares

Me: Hey! I'm back, with the all new sequel to Guardians of the Worlds!

Jeanna: Yay!!!

Chazz: Who gave you sugar?!

Jeanna: No one.

Chazz: I'm out of here.

Me: Not so fast. You're part of the welcoming committee for the Sequel!!!

Chazz: Great.

Me: Yup. I get to torture you along with anybody else who wants to, like Angel.

Chazz: Oh God.

Me: So, now onto the Story!!!!

**Chapter 1**

**Jeanna's P.O.V**

I stared in horror at the scene in front of me. The rank smell of death and despair filled my nose making me nauseous. Everywhere around me was blood. A lot of it. Not only that, but bodies of the dead. A lot of the wounds on the dead seemed to be of either bite or claw marks that of a wolf. Some though, were made by swords and arrows.

As I walked through the blood stained town, the town was lifeless. I looked down, and my reflection caught off of one of the puddles of blood.

It showed my blonde hair that now reached my waist, and my sapphire blue eyes, along with my pink outfit. But, there was another color in the mix. Red. I rarely ever wore red, since I went to Duel Academy a month ago. Then, I realized what it was. Blood. I was covered in blood. But, it wasn't my own. Fear swept over me.

I shook my head trying to clear it, and continued to walk through the town. Then, something caught my eye. It was a brown mop of hair. I ran over to where I spotted it, and gasped in horror.

There was Jaden, laying a pool of blood, dead. Around him also dead was everybody else was with me in the Dark World just a month ago. I kneeled to the ground, tears burning in my eyes.

"Who would do this?!" I cried out in the deathly quiet town. My voice echoed through the town followed by my own sobs.

_**Who else?**_ A voice rang out through the town. It didn't sound like Symara's or Yubel's, but yet, I felt like I knew this person.

"Who are you?" I cried out in fear, "What are you talking about!?"

_**None of your business,**_ the voice echoed through my head, _**And for what I mean, is that you, Jeanna, are the one who did this.**_ My eyes widened in fear and I shook my head.

"No!" I cried out, "I wouldn't do something like this!" The voice chuckled at me.

_**Oh, but you would,**_ the voice said before fading away. I stood up.

"Come back here you coward!" I shouted, furious, at the sky, "You bastard! I would never do something like this! I would never!" Tears poured from my eyes, making me unable to see clearly. I wiped them from my eyes furiously, and as I blinked, the scene before my eyes dissolved into darkness.

**-End Dream-**

I sat straight up in my bed, breathing heavily in fright. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I noticed that I wasn't alone in my room.

"Damn it," the one person said, probably a boy, "He said she'd be asleep for a while longer."

"I'll take care of it," the other person said, probably a girl. Before I could knew what happened, the girl was behind me, and gave me a swift chop to the back of my neck, sending me into unconsciousness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: Oh, I must be evil!

Jeanna: T.T You sure are.

Chazz: You killed me!

Me: No, I didn't. Jeanna was having a Nightmare, and you just happened to be dead- Wait a minute! If you were dead, wouldn't it be a good dream?!

Jeanna: No! Jaden was dead! T.T

Me: OMG!! You're right! T.T

Chazz: Great. I have to end the chapter.

Jeanna/Me: T.T

Chazz: Read and Review, and all that other dumb stuff. Flames aren't welcome, and they'll be sent to blow me up. Yadda, yadda, yadda.

Me/Jeanna: T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T


	2. Kidnapped and OMG

Me: And we're back!!!!

Jesse: Did you have sugar?

Me: Noooooooooo

Jesse: I'm taking that as a yes.

Me: Well, time to read the chapter! And, remember, you are allowed to ask me to do something to Chazz **or** Adrian! They are fun to torture!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX.**

**Chapter 2**

It was the morning after Jeanna was kidnapped, and the owners of the house had just risen.

"Jenny," Dark Magician Girl said, "Can you get Jeanna up? She's been in bed for a long time now." Jenny nodded, and smiled.

"Sure thing," Jenny said, and climber the stairs, heading towards Jeanna's room.

"Jeanna?" Jenny called softly through the door, knocking on it gently, "Get up. Dark Magician Girl says no more sleeping!" Jenny said that last part in a teasing tone. When she got no response, she sighed.

"Fine," she said, opening the door, "If you want it that way." She walked into the room and flicked the light switch on. The sight before her scared her.

Jeanna wasn't in the room, and the window was wide open.

'Surely Jeanna wouldn't?' Jenny thought to herself before she shook her head.

"No," she said aloud, answering her own question, "Jeanna wouldn't run away." Realization hit Jenny like a brick as her eyes widened in fright.

"We have a problem!" Jenny shouted, darting down the stairs, nearly flying into Dark Magician as she skidded to a stop, narrowly missing the kitchen wall.

"What?" Jenna said from the kitchen table, "Jeanna won't get up? Just tell her Sam ate her cereal again." Jenny shook her head.

"It's not like that!" she said, "Jeanna's been kidnapped!" The whole kitchen went quiet. The only sound that was heard was Jenna's spoon clattering on the kitchen table, and Smiles sniffing loudly.

"Are you sure?" Dark Magician Girl asked, and Jenny nodded.

"She's not in her room, and nothing's missing," Jenny said, "Her necklace is still hanging on its hook."

"Okay," Dark Magician Girl said, "Let's not panic. We should search for her. Dark Magician and I'll search the Dark World, Sam, you go search the San Tenpi Areno. Jenny, Jenna, you two go search Yubel's castle. She might've just went off on a walk and not told any of us. So, let's go. Okay?" The kids nodded, and as they left, only Jenny and Jenna stayed at first.

"Jenna," Jenny said, "Can you and Smiles search Yubel's castle? I'll stay here and scry for her." Jenna nodded.

"Sure," she said, "We'll use the communicators just in case Jeanna's there." Jenny nodded.

"Okay," they said, and Jenna left.

'Where could you be Jeanna?' Jenny thought to herself after Jenna disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jeanna's**** P.O.V**

When I awoke, I was in a dark, dank jail cell. Perfect. My legs are shackled to the wall, flight deflectors on my wings, and no one even knows where I am! Perfect.

I don't know how long I had been in the cell when the door finally creaked open. It was probably only a couple hours. The two people who walked in seemed to be about my age.

The girl had bright, bubble gum pink hair that reached just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a dazzling emerald green. They kind of reminded me of Jesse's eyes. She was a Cyber Tutu, and she didn't seem very pleasant. She seemed to be only about 15 or 16.

The boy had messy onyx black hair, and jubilant sapphire eyes. He kind of reminded me of Sam. Scratch that, he reminded me exactly like Sam. He was an Apprentice Magician, and seemed only a little nicer than the girl. He was about my age, probably 17.

"So you're up," The girl said, "Not very surprising." The boy rolled his eyes.

"Cut it out Artemis," he snapped, "tie her up. _**He**_ wants to see her, remember?" The girl sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I know Alex," Artemis sighed as she unlocked the cell door. There was my chance!

As I made a jump for the door, something stopped me. It was the shackles on my feet. Oh joy. I get to see whoever they are talking about.

As they tied me up and unlocked my shackles on my feet, I stood quietly. I knew I couldn't do anything. And, I might as well see their boss. It might've been just one **HUGE** misunderstanding. If it wasn't… well let's just say I'm in trouble.

Artemis and Alex took me down a long, dark, dank corridor. Wow! Whoever was the interior decorator of this place must've had a really fun time! Not. If I had to choose between looking at the interior of wherever I am, and watching grass be digested, I'd pick the grass being digested. That's how boring this place seems. Sheesh, even evil people's places are a little darker than this.

After a while of walking, we finally reached wherever Artemis and Alex were taking me. When we walked in the door, there was a big chair, and a figure sitting in the chair.

"We've brought her," Artemis said.

"Good." The figure said. The person got up off the chair and walked down towards me. He had black hair, and dark, sinister looking sapphire eyes. There was no doubt who this person was. And right now, I really wish I was able to run away as fast as I could.

This person was none other than Seifer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: …Who did not see that coming?!

Jeanna: …Me!

Me: That figures.

Jeanna: Wait a minute, isn't Seifer supposed to be dead?

Me: Maybe. Maybe not.

Jeanna: You're confusing.

Me: I know. But, it'll be explained all in good time. Now, Read and Review! Or, the bunnies will attack


	3. Seifer and Symara

Me: Chapter 4 is up!!! and only about 12 hours after the last one! Wow, I must be good.

Chazz: Or afraid of reviewers.

Me: Shut up. Remember! You guys are allowed to aske me to do something to him! Anything! You can have me blow him up with a meteor or destroy him with a camel.

Chazz: ...

Me: Read the Chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

"Seifer," Jeanna snarled, "What do you want with me!?" Jeanna growled at Seifer when he merely laughed at her.

"My, my," he said, "You sure are impatient." Jeanna growled in response. Unbeknownst to the two of them, a topaz colored aura was slowly crawling up and covering Jeanna. Before Seifer could do anything, it had completely covered Jeanna. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they were topaz instead or sapphire. And, dog ears and a tail popped out while her wings disappeared..

"Well," the girl said, "you haven't changed an inch you bastard." Alex and Artemis seemed taken aback by this, but Seifer wasn't.

"You killed Ilyana because of me being able to possess her like Jeanna," the girl went on, "but know, you're using Jeanna to do something. Well, what is it? You know I'm not very patient." Seifer did nothing, and Alex and Artemis glared at the girl.

"Who are you!?" Artemis snapped at her, and she just gave a playful smirk.

"Well," she said, "Your boss hasn't told you about the Demon of Twili?"

"The Demon of Twili?" Alex said, taking a step back, causing the girl to grin.

"Yup," she said, "But that's a story for another time. So, Seifer, do you want to tell them my name, or will you do that?" When she got no answer, she just shrugged as best as she could with her being tied up.

"Very well," she said, "My name is Symara." Both Alex and Artemis took a step back, fearful. Symara just gave a laugh.

"Well," Symara said, looking at Seifer, "What do you want with Jeanna? I deserve to know as much as she does. Or is it just a hostage situation? Because I don't think it's going to work." Seifer glared at her, and Symara glared back.

"Very well you pest," Seifer said, "I'll tell you. If, you let Jeanna out." Symara rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said, and the topaz aura that covered Jeanna before receeded. When she closed her eyes this time and then opened them, they were a sapphire blue instead of topaz, and her wings reappeared.

"Well?" Jeanna said, "Are you going to tell me now?"

"Fine," Seifer said creepily calm, "I'll tell you." Jeanna gave off a small smirk.

"What I am doing," Seifer said, "Is using you to kill your Haou." Jeanna's expression turned from surprised to fear in 2.5 seconds, flat.

She obviously did **not** like that concept.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where could she be?" Jenny said, after they had all came back from searching for Jeanna, "It's like she disappeared." Jenna nodded in agreement.

"I know," she said, "There is one place we haven't checked yet. She may be there." Jenny and Jenna gave each other a wary glance, then looked up at Dark Magician Girl with puppy dog eyes.

"Dark Magician Girl?" they said, "Can we go to Duel Academy and see if Jeanna's there? Or if anybody's seen her?" Dark Magician girl gave a small laugh.

"Sure," she said, "But make sure you don't get found out, okay?" The girls nodded, and ran to get their necklaces. A few minutes later, there was a bright flash of light, and they were gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: I'll end it there.

Jesse: Why?

Me: Because I wanted to end it there. And because I wanted the next thing to be with Chapter 4.

Jesse: Whatever.

Me: Don't be depressed Jesse! You'll be in the next chapter!!!! Don't die on us!!!

Jesse: I'm not depressed!

Me: T.T That's what they all say before the go die!

Jesse: ……She's officially jumped off the deep end.

Me: No I haven't! Read and Review! Or the bunnies will drop Chazz into a vat of Molten lava!


	4. Darkness

Me: Well, I'm back!!! And I have peope who want to torture Chazz and Adrian!!

Chazz/Adrian: Yipee.

Me: Yup. I'll do one review torture per chapter! So, up first, is Angel!

Chazz/Adrian: Oh god.

Me: Yup. So, know, for your toture. (Summons up a camel)

Chazz: What's the camel for!?

Me: And you call Jaden stupid!?

Chazz: I'm not stupid!!!

Me: Alright, Cami the Camel, spit in Chazz's eye! (Camel spits in Chazz's eye)

Chazz: Ooooowwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!! It burnsus! It burnsus!!

Me: ... Oooooookkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy... Now, Cami, sit on Adrian! (Camel sits on Adrian)

Adrian: I'm guessing I'm stuck here for a while, aren't I?

Me: Yup. Read the Chapter!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 4**

"W-w-what?!" Jeanna stammered in shock, "N-no! I won't kill Jaden! You can't make me kill him! I'd rather die than hurt him!" Seifer gave Jeanna an amused smile.

"Well," he said, "that is a tempting offer, but no. I can make you kill him for me."

"How?!" Jeanna demanded, and Seifer chuckled at her, causing her to growl at him.

"Darkness is a very dangerous thing," he said, "When not controlled. I believe you know that from experience, don't you Jeanna?" Jeanna's eyes went wide with fear, and she unconsciously took a step back.

"N-no," she said, "you can't be trying to-?" But, the evil smirk Seifer gave her told her that whatever she was thinking, she was thinking correctly.

"But," he continued, "When controlled by someone who has experiences with the shadows, even the purest heart can be completely tainted with t. All hearts have darkness, even if it's the smallest bit. However, when someone takes control of the darkness, and helps it manifest, that person would be completely possessed by a whole different side of them. And then, it's completely impossible to return to the light." Jeanna's eyes stared at Seifer incredulously.

"Well, I'm sorry," Seifer said, not at all sorry, "But I'm guessing that this is good-bye to the Princess of Twilight." Jeanna was frozen with fear as darkness started twining and intertwining itself around her. She couldn't do anything to stop it. Not her, not Symara, not Ilyana, not even Jaden could or would be able to help her.

As the darkness reached her heart, she started screaming out in pain in agony. She fell to the ground, clutching her heart in pan as the darkness forced its way in. The darkness continued to creep up the rest of the way, completely covering Jeanna, before she fell unconscious. She was only out for a few minutes before she regained consciousness.

However, when she awoke, her outfit and hair instantly changed. When Jeanna looked up at Seifer, her eyes were no longer a warm, sapphire blue. No. They were a cold, heartless, malevolent amethyst purple.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On Academy Island, everything looked the same to Jenny and Jenna. It was as they expected it to be. It wasn't like they had anything to fear.

As Jenny and Jenna walked up the dirt path towards the Main Building, everything seemed peaceful. After a few minutes they had reached the courtyard to the Main Building. Coming out of the building was Jaden, Jesse, Jim, Atticus, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Chazz. Axel was nowhere to be seen, and Adrian had obviously never returned from the Dark World. He's probably dead by now.

Anyway, Jaden was the first to notice Jenny and Jenna. Jenna was pretty obvious. Mid back length bright blue hair and you're bound to be noticed, especially with matching bright blue eyes. Jenny still had blonde hair and blue eyes, and her hair too reached the middle of her back.

"Are you two new here?" Jaden asked the two girls. Jenny shook her head.

"No, we're not," she said.

"Well that's kind of obvious," Chazz said sarcastically, "Seeing as they're not in uniform slacker." _Wham!_ Jenny and Jenna laughed when Alexis smacked Chazz. He still hadn't learned not to be rude to Jaden when Alexis was around.

"Well," Alexis said, "If you two aren't new here, then why are you here?" Jenna smiled nicely at Alexis.

"Well," Jenna said, "You see, we're looking for a friend of ours. We think she might've run off to here."

"I don't know cadet," Hassleberry said, "She might be here. What does she look." Jenny laughed.

"Just imagine me with hair down to my waist and a few inches shorter, about Jaden's height," Jenny said. After Jenny said that, Jim stared at Jenny and Jenna suspiciously.

"We never told you any of our names, Sheila," Jim said, "How did you know Jaden's name?" Jenny and Jenna looked at each other nervously.

'Aw man!' Jenny thought to herself, 'Me and my big mouth! Aw come on! Think of something quick!' Luckily for Jenny, Jenna had a plan. But before she could say anything, Jaden collapsed to the ground, clutching his heart, screaming.

"What's wrong?" Syrus said, sounding frightened. However, Jenny and Jenna spotted something the others didn't see. Darkness. It was trying to worm itself into Jaden's heart. But where did it come from? There was no time to think about it now.

Jenny went quickly over to Jaden and kneeled next to him. She put her hand over his hand that was clutching his heart.

"By the power of the Guardian of Light," Jenny muttered, "I ask the Force of Light to remove the Darkness trying to penetrate this boy's heart." There was a small flash of light, and the Darkness was gone. After about a minute, Jaden slumped onto the ground unconscious.

"What did you do to the sarge?" Hassleberry said to Jenny.

"I don't know!" Jenny said, "I was trying to help him! The Darkness was trying to penetrate his heart! I got rid of the Darkness but I don't know why that happened!" Jenny looked near tears. She shook her head and wiped away the tears forming in her eyes.

"We should go Jenna," Jenny said coldly, "It's obvious that they don't want us here." As Jenny turned away and started walking, Jenna paused, staring at where Jaden was.

"Jenny," she whispered as Jaden stirred, "We may have a problem." Facing Jenna was a boy with brown hair and golden eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: I may get killed for that, but I don't care.

Chazz: Why do you torture me?

Me: Because I'm bored.

Adrian: Great! I'm dead! And, I'm still stuck under this damn Camel!

Me: Yup. You never really had anything to the plot. And, don't swear at my Camel!

Adrian: T.T I don't care! You killed me! T.T

Me: Oh, go cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it!

Jeanna/Jaden: What did you do to me!!!!

Me: I'm not telling until Chapter 5. It's kind of obvious for Jaden. But for Jeanna, it may be a little difficult. If you want a hint for her, here's a hint: That person only appeared once in Guardians of the Worlds. It was in the Chapters between 10 and 20.

Jeanna: And that's easy?

Me: Yup. Now, read and Review!


	5. Shauna and Haou

Me: Well, here's Chapter 5!! And, you find out who the person possessing Jeanna is!

Jeanna: Yup!

Me: You're perkier than last chapter.

Jeanna: Yup. More Chazz torture this chapter!

Me: Yup. Jeanna, do you want the honors?

Jeanna: You bet! (pulls out a jar of red ants) Oh Chazzy!!! Come here!! I have something to show you!!!

Chazz: It's THE Chazz!

Jeanna: Whatever. (pours red ants down Chazz's pants) ... Why isn't anything happening?

Me: I don't know... Here! Lets' pour down hot sauce for them! (pours in Hot Sauce) ...

Chazz: WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!?!?!?!

Jeanna/Me: There's that reaction!!!

Chazz: ...Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jeanna/Me: Neat.

Me: Oh, by the way. The girl who possesses Jeanna showed up in Chapter 13 of Guardians of the Worlds. You know, Be Afraid of the Dark? Yeah, that one. So, read the Chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 5**

"What do you mean?" Jenny said, turning around looking at Jenna. Jenna lifted her hand and pointed at Jaden. Everyone followed her finger towards him. There, smiling sheepishly at them was a boy with golden eyes. It was Jaden, but it wasn't Jaden.

"Haou?" Jenny said almost instantaneously before turning to Jenna, "We have to go. Before he does or says anything stupid that might give us away." Jaden- er, well, Haou, stood up and brushed himself off.

"Aw," He said, "I thought you were going to stay!" Jenna shook her head sadly.

"We just had to befriend Haou's descendant, didn't we?!" she muttered to herself before turning towards Haou, "Okay, Haou, look. You have one minute to say whatever you have to say before Jenny and I leave. Then, you give Jaden possession of his body back, and no one gets eaten by a dragon, got it?" Haou grinned at Jenna.

"You don't have your dragon with you Guardian of Water," He said slyly, and Jenny and Jenna smacked themselves on the forehead.

"You and your big mouth," Jenny muttered.

"What are you guys talking about mates?" Jim said, "What do you mean about Guardians? And since when has Haou been nice?" Haou sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You just had to do that Realm Rewind, didn't you?" He snapped at Jenny and Jenna, "They can explain the Guardians better than I can. And about me being nice? I've always been nice." Jim raised an eye at that last comment.

"Then why'd you o killing everybody?" He said, and Haou sighed.

"I was possessed!" Haou said, "How was I supposed to be in control?"

"I'm confused," Alexis said, and everybody nodded in agreement.

"It was seifer's Fault!" Haou said.

"Who's Seifer?" Atticus said, and Jenny rolled her eyes, and Jenna tapped her wrist lightly.

"Tick Tock," Jenna said, impersonating a clock.

"Look Haou," Jenny said, "Seifer is **dead**. Got that? Dead. He hasn't been seen since he murdered Ilyana." Haou smirked at them.

"That's just it," He said, "Seifer isn't dead." Jenny and Jenna stared at Haou in shock.

"What do you mean he isn't dead!?" Jenna snapped, and Haou smiled.

"Easy," He said, "Something kept him from dying, and he's alive." Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Point?" She said, "And quickly."

"Fine," Haou said, "Here it is straight and simple: Seifer has Jeanna. Want it anymore blunt than that?"

"Then what does he want with her?" Jenna asked.

"Easy." Haou said, "He already got it. He wants me, Jaden, dead. And, he's already achieved what he's going to use to kill us." Jenny and Jenna eyes widened with fear.

"You don't mean?" Jenna said, and Haou nodded, "Dammit. This is bad. Very bad."

"What are you talking about?" Chazz snapped, "What's bad? And what does the slacker mean when he called that girl 'Guardian of Water' or something?" Jenny and Jenna looked at each other.

"Now I'm starting to think Jeanna was right." Jenna said, "That Realm Rewind was a bad thing."

"What are you talking about!?" Chazz demanded, stomping his foot like the spoiled three year old that he is. Jenny sighed and rolled her eyes.

"On the count of three Jenna," She said, and Jenna nodded.

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three!" the girls said.

"By the power of two, we break the spell that was cast unto thee!" Jenny and Jenna said, pointing at the kids. There was a flash of light, and then nothing.

"Did it work?" Jenna mumbled to Jenny. Haou shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." Ha said.

"Well we never asked you!" Jenna snapped, "Now let Jaden back in control! You promised!" Haou scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Ah, well, you see," He said, and Jenny groaned.

"You can't get back, can you?" Haou shook his head.

"Jenny? Jenna?" Jesse said, "What are you two doing here?" Jenna smiled.

"Well, I guess it worked," Jenna said with a smile.

"You're in luck Haou," Jenny said, grabbing him by the arm and pushing him with the others.

"We have to go, Now!" Jenna snapped at Jenny, "Come on! They won't be safe here! Especially Jaden if what Haou is saying is true!" Jenny nodded.

"By the power of two," The girls said, "We summon our powers to transport us and our friends back home to the Guardians house." There was a flash of light, and they were gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jeanna no longer looked like Jeanna. Her eyes were a dark, sinister looking, amethyst purple, and her hair was a messy, dark, endless onyx color that reached her waist. Her wings were now pitch black, as black as night, along with the heels she was wearing. Her outfit was now an amethyst purple top, one side a tank top, the other side a spaghetti strap. Underneath the top was a black long sleeve shirt. Her skirt was an amethyst purple and reached almost all the way down to the floor. Her face turned in disgust when she spotted Seifer.

"Not you," the girl spat, "My first real time out without the brat controlling me and I see you? Great." Artemis tried really hard to suppress a giggle. It was obvious that this person ultimately loathed Seifer.

"Watch it Shauna," Seifer snapped, "I can send you back as quickly as I brought you out." The girl, Shauna, rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know," She said rolling her eyes, and spreading her wings and sitting on an imaginary table with her wings barely flapping, "The Rules of Darkness. Whatever. So, get to the point, what do you want with me?"

"She obviously doesn't waste any time," Alex muttered to Artemis, who nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Seifer said shortly, "I'll say it plain and simple. I have a target for you to take care of." The glow on Shauna's face that appeared immediately showed that she loved doing stuff like that.

"So who is it?" She said, "Or do you want to dawdle even more?"

"He is," Seifer said, "A boy known to your host as Jaden. Known to you and me as Haou." Shauna was looking at Seifer like she had just walked into a Candy Shop and was able to take anything for free.

"So this is going to be an easy job?" Shauna asked, a bit wary, "Or will I have to hurt anybody else that doesn't need to be?"

"Not that I know of," Seifer said, "Though there will more than likely be the Guardians you'll have to worry about." Shauna rolled her eyes.

"Great," she muttered, "So, what know? You want me to go kill him now? Well if you do, I can't! You haven't told me where the damn boy is!" Alex and Artemis flinched when Shauna said that last part.

'Sheesh,' Artemis thought, 'Someone has anger issues.'

"I can help with that," Artemis found herself saying suddenly, "Alex and I can. We know where the Guardians live. We can go there and find out where they are keeping them." Seifer nodded at the two of them, and Shauna merely closed her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care," She said, "I'm not the one who wants the boy killed." Seifer looked at Artemis, and she nodded and drug her brother out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the flash died down, everybody was standing in the kitchen at the Guardians household. No one was in sight. Jenna peered out into the hallway and other rooms and found only Sam in the house. She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and drug him back into the kitchen.

"Well," She said, "He's the only one home, so we'll have to make do with just him for the time being." Everybody nodded, except for Jesse, who was staring in shock at Jenny and Jenna. He hadn't known about them being Duel Monsters, seeing as he was possessed the whole time they were in the Dark World. Jenna shook her head sadly.

"Okay Jesse," She said, "We know, we know!!!! Jenny and I aren't human, we're duel monsters! Jeanna's a duel monster and Jaden doesn't have a problem," She pointed at the currently possessed Slifer, then rethought about what she just said, "well, he didn't when he first found out."

"Sam," Jenny said, "You know about Darkness, fix this. Do something! Give Jaden control of his body back." Sam studied the possessed boy before sighing.

"I can't do anything," he said.

"What!" Jenny screamed, "Why not?!"

"Because," Sam said, "When you did that spell to keep the darkness from penetrating his heart, it prevents Darkness from touching him! Now, think!" Jenny thought for a moment, then smacked herself in the forehead for what she did. Jenna, did some thinking, along with Jesse, and they came up with a none too bright idea.

They snuck up behind Jaden and whacked him on the head with a frying pan. Jaden slumped onto the ground, and the Jenna and Jesse looked at each other nervously, then at the frying pan that they were sharing. They then proceeded to shove the frying pan back and forth, trying to blame the other.

"Ow! Who hit me with what?" The gang looked to see Jaden sitting on the floor, rubbing his head in pain.

"Wow." Jenna said, "That actually worked?"However, before anybody could comment, the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it!" Jenna shouted, darting for the door, "It's probably Smiles wanting in!"

'Who the hell is Smiles?" Jesse thought to himself nervously. They all listened to Jenna at the door.

"Hello?" she said. There was a pause.

"I'm sorry," She said, "There's no one here by the name of Jenny, Jenna, or Sam. I'm sorry! I don't know who you're talking about! I don't know anybody by the name of Jeanna! Now shoo! Before I sick my dragon on you!" The door was slammed shut, and Jenna walked back into the room.

"Those people are up to something," She said pointing at the door, "I'm not opening the door if the bell rings again." As if she just cursed them, there was a knock on the kitchen door. Sam groaned and answered the door.

As he stared at the door he saw a boy that looked exactly like him. He slammed the door shut and then turned to the kids.

"Since when did we have a mirror placed in front of the kitchen door?" He asked. Jenny shook her head and walked over to the door and answered it.

"Hello?" she said, "What do you want here? I'm sorry, if you're selling Magician Scout Cookies, we prefer the Sorceress Scout Cookies I sell rather than Magician Scout cookies." Jenny stared at the boy as if she was expecting him to leave right away.

"Look," the boy said, "Like I told your friend, we're looking for you, the boy who answered the door and the girl." Jenny sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny snapped, "I don't have the same patience as Jenna!" The boy's face lit up, and Jenny groaned.

"Do not tell me I just said that," She groaned, and everybody nodded. She looked thoughtful

"Say bye to the last five minutes of your memory boy," Jenny said, "By the Power of Light-"

"Dispell," the boy said, his eyes glowing a little.

"Dammit," Jenny muttered, "We have a problem!"

"A big one," A girl said, with a communicator on her ear, "Alex, good job." The boy nodded, and peered past Jenny.

"I see him Artemis," he said to the girl, "He's in there." The girl, Artemis, nodded. She turned the communicator on.

"We found him," She said, "He's in the house a little ways from the stepping stones on the river."

_Finally,_ a girl's voice crackled over the communicator, _I'm on my way. Just try to make sure he doesn't escape before I get there, okay? Or you'll get it._ Artemis mumbled and okay, and turned the communicator off.

"Alex," she said sharply, and the boy nodded. In a puff of smoke he had disappeared from the door way, and had reappeared on the other side of the kitchen.

"No escaping for you," Alex sneered.

"Jenny!" Jenna called, "Plan please! If she really is coming here, we have no hope!" Jenny distastefully looked at Artemis.

"I have a plan," she said, summoning her staff. Jenna and Sam nodded, and summoned their staffs.

Jenny raised her staff, and cracked it over Artemis's head. Jenna did the same thing, but when she brought hers down, Alex summoned up his staff, blocking Jenna's staff. However, that didn't mean that he was off the hook… _Wham!!!_

Alex got smacked by Sam's staff, and fell unconscious.

"We won't be safe anymore," Jenna said, "Though, there is one place we may be safe. And, we can find out what these two know." Jenny and Sam nodded.

"Memory Land," The two said, and Jenna nodded.

"Okay, ready?" Jenna said, and they nodded, pulling Alex and Artemis near the others.

"From her where Danger lands,

Send us to the Memory Lands!" The kids said, causing a flash of light to appear, and when it faded, the kids were gone.

What exactly was the Memory Land?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Shauna folded her wings and dropped outside of the Guardians house, all seemed quiet. Too quiet. She busted the door open and searched the house.

"Damn kids are incompetent," she muttered to herself, "give them one simple task and they fail. Typical." Then, she spotted something lying in plain sight on the table. She walked over to it and touched it lightly. A hologram of Jenny appeared.

_If you are listening to this,_ the little hologram said, _then you must've noticed we were gone Dark Magician Girl._

"Dark Magician Girl my ass," Shauna muttered at the tiny hologram.

_We aren't exactly gone like __Jeanna_ The hologram said,_We've__ escaped to the Memory Lands. Shauna is back, alive! She's after Jaden, who's currently with us__.-_ The hologram went on to say something else, but Shauna ignored it.

"Well, well, well," Shauna said, "Looks like they want me to find that boy. Well, Seifer, I hope this is worth it." Then in a swirl of darkness, Shauna was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: Well, I guess I'll end it there.

Chazz: I... ow!… hate… ow! You!

Me: Why me? I just posted a chapter with over 2000 words! I feel happy! It's the longest chapter this story!

Chazz: Ow! Ow! Ow!

Me: ;) Read and review!


	6. Memory Land

Me: ...

Angel: Come back Mekishika!

Jeanna: Yeah! Come back!

Me: ...

Ultimate: What's going on here?

Angel/Jeanna: How did you get here!? Why are you here?!

Ultimate: How should I know?

Angel: Go away! We have a real problem on our hands! Mekishika's going sane!

Jeanna: Quick! Somebody set the 11 evil birdies on Chazz! (Angel opens a cage with evil birdies in it)

Chazz: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: ...

Angel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It didn't work!!! T.T

Ultimate: Drama Queen.

Angel: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!?!

Ultimate: (Cowering in fear)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX. If I did, Zane wouldn't have turned evil in Season 2.**

**Chapter 6**

_In __Jeanna's__ mindscape_

Darkness. Darkness was everywhere as far as Symara could see. Where was Jeanna? She had to be somewhere in here. If she wasn't, then Symara wouldn't be there.

"Jeanna?" Symara called, "Jeanna!" She called Jeanna's name desperately over and over again, her ears pricked up, as if trying to hear her. Then, she heard it. A small soft, sobbing noise. She made her way towards it as fast as she could.

Curled up in a ball in a corner of the darkness was Jeanna. She was crying hysterically.

"It's all my fault!" she sobbed, "Jaden's going to die and it's all my fault! I can't do a damn thing!" Symara's ears laid flat on her head as she knelt beside Jeanna.

"You can do something," Symara said, her topaz eyes shining, "You can help me find a way to stop Shauna. Okay?" Jeanna stared up at Symara, her sapphire eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"O-o-okay," Jeanna stuttered softly, allowing Symara to drag her off. Her wings drooped sadly as she thought of Jaden and what Shauna was going to do to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Memory Lands. A place made of crystals that always shined and showed your reflection. However, these crystals also served another purpose.

"The crystals in this land," Jenna said to the gang, "Have a special trait. They allow whoever touches the crystal to view a memory to show their friends, or it allows that person to enter that memory." The gang nodded. Jenny shook Artemis's shoulder none too gently.

"What are you doing there Sheila?" Jim asked Jenny, and Jenny smiled.

"You'll see," Jenny said, and continued to shake Artemis. When she groaned and blinked her eyes, Jenny smiled in achievement.

"Good you're up," Jenny said, "Now, follow my directions and one of those crystals won't 'accidentally' fall on you and your brother." Artemis glared at Jenny.

"Whatever you want me to do I won't do it!" Artemis snapped defiantly, but when she saw Sam start to levitate the crystal, she had second thoughts, "Alright!" she snapped.

"That's what I thought," Jenny said with a smile, "Now, It's real simple just place your hand on that crystal. Got it?" Artemis grimaced, but nodded. When she placed her hand on the crystal, the crystals in front of the gang all illuminated, showing a scene.

_Flashback viewer __thingie__ from Artemis's view_

_"__Seifer__," __Jeanna__ snarled, "What do you want with me!?" __Jeanna__ growled at __Seifer__ when he merely laughed at her._

_"My, my," he said, "You sure are impatient." __Jeanna__ growled in response. __It seemed that neither of them noticed the topaz aura crawling up __Jeanna__. When it had finally covered __Jeanna__, her eyes closed and when she opened them again she had topaz colored eyes instead of sapphire. A tail and pair of ears also popped out. One of the ears was white, the other black. Her tail was black all the way to the tip, where it changed to white._

_"Well," the girl had said, "you haven't changed an inch you bastard." Alex seemed really taken aback by this, and I __nearlytook__ a step back. Who was this girl?_

_"__You killed __Ilyana__ because of me being able to possess her like __Jeanna__," the girl went on, "but know__ you're using __Jeanna__ to do something. Well, what is it? You know I'm not very patient." __Seifer__ did nothing, and Alex and __I __glared at the girl._

_"Who are you?!" I demanded… or at least I hoped._

_"Well," she said, "Your boss hasn't told you of the Demon of __Twili__?"_

This shocked everybody effectively enough for Artemis to remove her hand from the crystal and run over to Alex.

"Wake up you big oaf!" Artemis muttered as she smacked him really hard.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jim said down at Artemis. She suddenly got nervous, and picked her brother and Jumped away from Jim.

"Anywhere but here! Sheesh! I'd rather feel Shauna's wrath than this!" Artemis snapped. A voice laughed from behind Artemis, causing them all too jump.

"Be careful what you wish for, Cyber Tutu." The voice said. They all whipped around to see who spoke.

"Shauna!" Artemis gasped in fear.

"Feel lucky that stupid boss of yours told me not to kill you," Shauna said, "Or I would've filleted you right on the spot, along with your brother!" Artemis nodded nervously and jumped over towards Shauna, landing gracefully next to her, even with the weight of her brother.

"Now," Shauna said, "If you give me the boy, I'll let you all go free."

"No!" Jesse shouted, "We won't let you have Jaden!" Ruby appeared on his shoulder, mewling menacingly at Shauna. Shauna gave a laugh.

"Fine," she said, "If you want it that way, I'll just kill you all." Shauna summoned up a sword in her hand.

"Prepare to die boy!" Shauna called as she went and stabbed Jesse. However, the cry of pain wasn't that of a guys'. No. It was a cry of pain of a girl.

There was Jenna standing in front of Jesse, a sword through the left side of her chest, coughing up blood.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jenna!" Jeanna cried out, distraught, "No! No! That shouldn't have happened!" Symara shook Jeanna's shoulders.

"Stop it!" she shouted, "You can't help it! It's not your fault!"

"Yes it is!" Jeanna wailed, "It's all my fault! I can't do anything to stop her Symara! I can't do anything!" Suddenly, a smile crept up onto Symara's face.

"Oh yes there is," She said, "All you have to do is listen to me. Got it?" Jeanna nodded her head, a little frightened.

"Good," Symara said, "Now here's the plan…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: …

Jesse: Seriously, what is wrong with her?

Jeanna: I told you! I don't know!!! She's been like this since she read Chapter 11 of Ultimate Truth or Dare!

Ultimate: Oh, so now it's my fault?!

Angel/Jeanna: Yes!!!!

Angel: You caused this, you fix it!

Jeanna: Yeah! We want our crazy friend back!

Ultimate: What if I don't want to fix it!

Angel: Then I'll sick Tara and Layla on you!!

Me: …

Angel: Come back Mekishika! T.T


	7. No Way!

Me: ...

Jeanna: She's still not back!!!

Me: ...

Jeanna: Umm... let's see.. Let's spoonify Adrian!! (picks upspoon and it does nothing) Dammit. I think it only works for Mekishika. (Chucks spoon in random direction and hits Adrian in the forehead)

Me: ...

Jeanna: Okay... I have another idea!!! Adrian, come here!!!

Adrian: What?!

Jeanna: This. (pushes Adrian of a cliff)

Me: (twitch)(twitch)

Jeanna: OMG!!! She's fighting the spell of sanity!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 7**

Jenna gasped in pain again as she fell into Jesse's arms as Shauna yanked the sword roughly out of Jenna's chest.

"Jenna!" Jenny cried and ran over to her fallen friend. Jenna was coughing up blood.

"I think I'll be okay," she said softly. Jesse helped her over to one of the crystals and set her against it.

"Why'd you do this Jeanna?!" Jaden cried, "You'd never hurt your friends!" Jaden seemed like he was going to cry.

"So you're Haou?" Shauna sneered, "You're even more pathetic than I thought. Seifer wants me to take you out? This is barely even a challenge." Jaden took a step back as Shauna approached him with the sword. As Shauna raised her sword, two voices called out.

"Stop Shauna!" they called. Both voices sounded familiar to the kids. Shauna was taken aback by this sudden noise, and she took a step back.

When she took a step back, a topaz aura raced up, covering Shauna. Her eyes closed, and then reopened, revealing glittering, calm, topaz colored eyes. Her onyx wings disappeared only to be replaced by one white ear, one black ear, and a black tail that had white at the tip. The girl examined herself, and she smiled.

"It worked," she said half to herself, "It actually worked! It's up to Jeanna now."

"Shauna?" Artemis asked in a questioning voice. Symara jumped, but when she saw Artemis, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh it's you." She snarled, "The little brat that helped Seifer give Shauna control of Jeanna's body."

"Symara?" Jenny said questioningly, and before anybody could say anything, two little Harpy girls appeared in front of them in a full blown cat fight. It didn't take them long to recognize who they were. One was Shauna, and the other was Jeanna.

"This is my body!" Jeanna was screaming at Shauna, "I won't let you control it!" The two Harpy Girls did back flips from each other panting heavily. They looked at each other like they were ready to kill each other.

"Oh?" Shauna said, "But you expect me to allow you to use my powers? I ask for a little freedom, and you deny it! You're a monster!" Shauna lunged at Jeanna with the sword she stabbed Jenna with, but Jeanna blocked it with two daggers.

"I'm not the monster!" Jeanna screamed, making futile attempts to stab her counterpart, "You are! You- you're the reason- You're the reason Flare and Terri are dead, as well as my father!" The sound of gasps echoed through the land.

"Me?" Shauna said, "Ha- That's a laugh! You're the reason your father is dead! As well as your friends!"

"Liar!" Jeanna screamed, lunging at Shauna, "Flare and Terri were trying to stop me from doing what you wanted! But you had to kill them! Then you went and killed my father!" Shauna rolled her eyes as she dodged Jeanna's futile attempts to hurt her.

"I thought you were grateful that your father was dead!" Shauna sneered at Jeanna take her chance and cutting a slash in Jeanna's arm, causing it to appear on Symara's arm, and her yelping in pain. "I mean come on! He was a horrible ruler! You told your friends there yourself! Your father, Jason, was the whole reason your mother, Ilia, died!" Jeanna floated in her spot, trembling as she was overcome with emotions.

"That may be the reason," Jeanna said, deathly serious, "But you won't use my body to do any of your wicked deeds anymore! I won't let you kill Jaden for Seifer! Haou and Ilyana will be reunited again! And this is the generation! I won't let you stop that from happening!" Everybody watched the battle between the two Harpy's, wide eyed. They were surprised by what they just found out.

Before anybody knew what was happening, another Harpy Girl, a Harpy Lady, and a Harpy's Brother joined the fray. Everybody was really confused by now. Before long, the three harpies' that had joined the fray had gotten a tight hold on Shauna. Jeanna was floating in front of Shauna, a serious expression on her face.

"This is the end Shauna," Jeanna said, "You'll never hurt anybody again." Shauna threw Jeanna a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" She sneered, "Well I count four people I just hurt." Jeanna looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" She snarled, and Shauna smirked.

"Let's see," she said, covering her arm in darkness, causing Kaitlyn to yelp in pain, and let go of Shauna's arms, her hands burning. She disappeared.

"Your sister, Kaitlyn, the pathetic Princess of Light," Jeanna started to get really mad at that. Shauna kicked behind her, hitting Ryan in the soft spot, causing him to disappear.

"Your brother, Ryan, the alleged 'Prince of Despair'," Jeanna was fuming by this point. Shauna then flipped Alicia off of her other arm, and kicked her in the stomach, causing Alicia to grunt in pain and disappear.

"Your sister, Alicia, the supposed Princess of Darkness," a green aura started creeping up Jeanna. Shauna charged at Jeanna.

"And you," She finished, "The heir to the throne, the Princess of Twilight. Anything to say before you die?"

"Yes," Jeanna said, the green aura enveloping her completely, "Stop hurting them!" Jeanna's outfit completely changed. She looked exactly like she was when she was a Guardian, except she didn't seem like she had control over her actions. Shauna shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine," she merely said. The following battle only lasted a few minutes, resulting in Jeanna to be flung into a crystal and fall unconscious. She disappeared, and Shauna smirked as she disappeared as well. A few minutes later, Symara lost control of Jeanna's body, and Shauna's onyx black wings reappered.

"Artemis," she snapped, "let's go." Artemis seemed taken aback by this.

"B-b-but Shauna," she stuttered in fear. Shauna glared at her.

"Come on you little brat!" She snapped, "I don't have all day!" Artemis nodded nervously.

"Y-yes Ma'am," she stuttered again. In a swirl of darkness, they were gone. Everybody seemed shocked.

"Who knew?" Jenny said, "Who knew Jeanna was actually the Princess?" Jaden looked down guiltily.

"I did," he said softly. Everybody whipped towards him.

"What?!" Jenny snapped, "Why didn't you tell us?!" Jaden glared at them.

"Because I promised Jeanna I wouldn't tell you." He retorted, "Is that a good enough reason? Or would you like a written apology!?"

"Calm down!" Alexis snapped, "We have other things to worry about right now!" Jesse nodded.

"Like Jenna," he said, "She needs some medical treatment. And we need to figure out a way to get Jeanna back." The gang nodded.

'Okay," Jenny said, "Ready Sam? We need to do this by ourselves." Sam nodded.

"I'm ready," he said.

"From the Memory Lands,

Back to the Danger Lands!" the two said together, and in a flash of light they were gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: ...

Jeanna: Great. What can we do?

Ultimate: I don't know.

Angel: I have an idea!!! (picks up a pie and shoves it into Ultimate's face) Did anything happen?

Me: (twitch)

Jeanna/Angel: Yay! It's working!

Ultimate: Why did you shove a freaking pie in my face!?!?

Angel (looking innocent): I didn't do anything.

Ultimate: Yes you did!

Angel: Oh, you mean this? (shoves another pie in Ultimate's face)

Ultimate: Yes! And stop doing that!

Angel: You asked me!

Me: (twitch)(twitch)

Jeanna: Come on Mekishika! Smile!

Angel: Hey, I have another idea!

Ultimate: Please say it doesn't involve torturing me.

Angel: (hides frying pan behind her back) Noooooooo.

Ultimate: Good.

Angel (pointing in random direction): Hey Ultimate, look! Light is killing Vanessa!

Ultimate (looking in random direction): What!?!

Angel: Hiya!!!!!!!!! (whacks frying pan repeatedly on Ultimate's head)

Me: (twitch)(twitch)(twitch)

Ultimate: What was that for?!?!?!?!

Me: (twitch)(twitch)(twitch)(twitch)(twitch)

Angel (looking innocent again): Nothing.

Ultimate: Stupid crazy authoress.

Angel: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!?!?!

Me: Sheesh Ultimate. Do you like torturing me and my friends?

Angel: Mekishika! You're back!!

Me: Yup! ...So, what do we do now? (Me and Angel turn and stare at Ultimate)

Ultimate: I'm taking this as my cue to leave. (Runs from room)

Me/Angel: Oh, Ultimate!! We have something for you!


	8. Not Again!

Me: Chapter 8's up!! Is this fast enough for you Angel?

Angel: Yes! I'm glad your back!

Me: Me too! - ...So who do we torture this time?

Angel: Can I throw a pie with a bomb in it at Chazz?

Me: Sure! That'll be funny.

(Outside room)

Chazz: I have a feeling something bad is going to happen.

(Back inside room)

Me/Angel: Oh, Chazz!

Chazz: What?!

Angel: This! (throws pie in Chazz's face and runs from room)

**_!!!BOOM!!!_**

(Angel comes back into room)

Me (covered in pie): Mmmmmm. Blueberry! -

Chazz: This sucks.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 8**

"I thought you said you'd take care of it?"

"I will. I wasn't expecting what Symara and the brat did. I'll make sure I get him next time."

"And if there is no n ext time? I can send you back now."

"Oh, but you wouldn't. Even if you did, you'd get the bad tempered wolf instead of the girl. And she wouldn't help you. She'd rather kill you. Face it; I'm your only option."

"And if I don't want your help?" Amethyst eyes glared defiantly into sapphire ones.

"Then I'll kill you myself."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is Jenna going to be alright Sarah?" Jenny asked Sarah. Sarah nodded.

"She'll be fine after she rests a little," Sarah answered, "Just make sure you take it easier with her Sam, when you're training. Don't you remember with what happened with Jeanna? Speaking of which, where is she?"

"I don't know," Jenny said, "She's probably still out on her walk." Sarah nodded.

"Well," Sarah said, "I guess I'll see you. And Sam," Sam turned to face Sarah.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Don't hurt Jenny next time," She said with a good natured smile. She turned and left the house. When she did, the kids all let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe she actually believed us!" Jenny said, "Though I do feel bad for lying to her." Sam nodded in agreement.

"So what now?" Jesse asked, "We have no idea how to find Jeanna." Jenny gave Jesse a smirk.

"The reason why Shauna found us was no accident," Jenny said.

"What do you mean?" Syrus said, "You mean someone lead her there on purpose?!" Jenny nodded.

"I did." She said, calmly.

"What?!" Everybody but Jaden and Jenna shouted at her.

"Yup," Jenny said, nodding, "I didn't intend on anybody getting hurt though."

"Then what did you intend to do cadet?" Hassleberry asked. Jenny waved her hand in the air, and a little GPA appeared in her hand.

"When she listened to the message I left behind, she obviously didn't know I placed a tracking spell on it," Jenny said, "The tracking spell activates when somebody other than the caster touches the object the spell was placed on." Everybody nodded slowly.

"Meaning," Jenny continued, "With this, we can find exactly where Shauna is." The front door opened, causing everybody to jump. Jenny accidentally tossed the GPA thing back, landing into Jaden's hands. He pocketed it quietly and didn't say anything.

Jenny and Sam peered out into the hallway, at the front door. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl were home. This didn't seem good.

As Sam's and Jenny's heads bobbed back into the kitchen, Dark Magician Girl seemed to notice Jenny.

"Jenny?" She said, "You're back? Well, did you find Jeanna?"

Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician walked into the kitchen, and saw Jenny, Sam, the wounded Jenna, and all of their friends.

"Explain. Now." Dark Magician said. Jaden sighed.

"It's all my fault," he said staring at the floor.

"No Jaden!" Jenny snapped, "It's not your fault!"

"Well," Dark Magician Girl said, "Whose is it?" Jaden looked up, his eyes a golden color.

"Mine," he said, "Seifer's alive, and he has Shauna coming to kill me- er, us."

"Who's us?" Dark Magician snapped.

"Me and Jaden," Haou said, "My name is Haou."

"What do you mean Seifer's alive?" Dark Magician Girl said, "And who's Shauna?"

"Exactly what he said," Jenna said, "We don't know how, but he's alive." Jaden closed his eyes, and when they opened again, they were their normal honey brown.

"And who's Shauna?" Dark Magician Girl said. Jenny and Jenna looked at each other and sighed.

"She's Jeanna," Jenny said, "That's basically all we know."

"And how did Jenna get stabbed?" Dark Magician said.

"It was my fault," Jenna said, "Shauna was going to stab Jesse, but I protected him."

"Sounds like something the Princess of Twilight did," Dark Magician Girl said. Jenna nodded her head.

"Shauna knows where we are," Sam said, "But we managed to elude her by escaping to the Memory Lands. But, she found us because of Jenny. That's where Jenna was stabbed."

"Why did you do that?" Dark Magician Girl scolded Jenny.

"Because," Jenny said, "she got a tracking spell placed on her. Now we know how to find her. See? I have the- What happened to it?! I just had it!"

"I don't know where it is," Jesse said, "but Jaden is missing."

"Oh no," Jenny said, "He must've gone after Shauna by himself!"

"I'm taking that as a bad thing," Dark Magician Girl said, and Jenny nodded.

'Real bad," she said, "Who knows what he may do!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With Jaden**

'Sorry guys' Jaden thought to himself as he ran through the forest, looking at the screen of the GPA thing, and trying not to run into trees. 'But I have to do this myself.'

Will Jaden be able to save Jeanna?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angel: Where did Mekishika go?

Me: I'm right here! I had to clean the pie off.

Chazz: Why am I still covered in pie?!

Me: I don't know. Why?

Chazz: I was asking you that!

Me: Dude, it's not my problem if you like being covered in pie.

Angel: (snickering)

Chazz: Stop Laughing!

Me: It's not our fault you look ridiculous covered in pie.

Chazz: Whatever. (leaves room)

Me: So... What do we do now?

Angel: I don't know.

Me: Why don't we go find where Ultimate went and hid!

Angel: How are you sure he's still here?

Me: A chainsaw went missing about a half hour ago. He probably stole it. So, wanna go find Ultimate and torture him?

Angel (holding up bag labeled 'Explosives' with wicked grin): Do you even have to ask?

Ultimate, watch out!


	9. You Can't Be Gone! You Just Can't!

Me: We're back with Chapter 9!

Ultimate: Yipee!

Me: Don't sound so mean Ultimate! What did we ever do to you?

Angel: Yeah! What did we ever do to you?

Ultimate: Let's see, you threw a pie in my face, hit me with a frying pan, and now this!

Me: Come on Ultimate! At least you're not alone!

Knives: I hate you so much.

Knives/Ultimate: Why am I being tortured!

Me: Because you said I needed a Straight Jacket Knives.

Angel: Meki, I don't think blue is Ultimate's color. I think pink is!

Me: Yeah, you're right Angel. Pink would definitley look better on Ultimate! And purple would look better on Knives!

Ultimate: You never told me why you're doing this to me!

Me: I don't need a reason. Hey Angel, I thought you didn't like doing this?

Angel: No, I just didn't like you doing it to Jesse!

Me: Fair enough!

Knives/Ultimate: Can I get out of this dress!?

Me: No.

Knives: My ninjas will get you.

Me: No, they won't! - My bunnies have them tied up!

Angel: So, what next?

Me: How about manicures!

Knives/Ultimate: Oh god! Somebody Help us!

**Atticus and Jaden Break my door down**

Jaden: Oh god! Look what theyve done!

Atticus: We have to help them!

**Atticus and Jaden drag Ultimate and Knives out of the room**

Me: Did two boys just break my door down and drag Knives and Ultimate out of the room?

Angel: Yes.

Me: Good. I thought I was the only one.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 9**

Twigs snapped and leaves crunched under Jaden's feet as he approached the building. It was an old, dilapidated castle that looked like it could crumble away any minute now. Jaden checked the screen of the tracker again. Yup. This is where Jeanna is supposed to be.

'Jeanna,' Jaden thought to himself confidently, 'I will release you from the darkness!' With that, he pushed the door of the castle open and walked in.

The door opened to a very long hallway. There were doors on both sides of the hallway, but the castle definitely seemed empty. Not a soul in sight. But why was the tracker saying that Jeanna was at the very end of the hallway? There's only one way to find out.

Go down the hallway and see who's at the end of it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wake up! Wake up Jeanna! Please, don't be dead! Please!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Jaden reached the end of the hallway, there was a BIG door there. But, the tracker was saying that Jeanna was in there, so he had no choice to open the door.

What was behind the door?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Topaz eyes were brimmed with tears.

"No! You're not dead Jeanna! You're too strong for that! Wake up!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Jaden stepped in the room, an arrow whizzed past his head narrowly missing him. He took a step back, his eyes wildly searching for where the arrow came from.

"Well, look at that," a voice said, "Looks like he decided to come by himself." Jaden searched for where the voice was coming from and then spotted it. Sitting on the edge of the old chandelier was Shauna, a quiver full of arrows on her hip and a bow and arrow in both of her hands.

"J-Jeanna?" Jaden stuttered, fearful. Shauna smirked.

"The name's Shauna kid," She said, prepping an arrow for fire, "And this is good-bye." Shauna drew the arrow back on the bowstring, and released it.

Jaden closed his eyes and raised his hand to cover his face to avoid a fatal hit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"J-J-J-Jaden!"

"Jeanna! He's going to be okay! He will be! I promise! He won't die; Haou will make sure of that!"

Tears welled up in sapphire eyes.

She hoped that was true.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was a _clang!_ as metal hit against metal.

When Jaden opened his eyes, there was a long, iron sword in his hand. The hilt of the sword was sapphire blue. Where had Jaden gotten the sword?

Shauna had a look of disgust on her face as she dropped down from the chandelier.

"Damn Haou," she muttered, "Always getting in the way." Shauna flicked her wrist and the bow and arrows were gone. Instead, a pitch black sword replaced it. Its hilt was an amethyst purple. Shauna raised a hand and lunged for Jaden.

Jaden moved out of Shauna's way, and grabbed her arm.

"Stop this!" He said, tears welling up in his eyes.

There was a bright flash of light, and both kids were slammed against the wall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"My head! It feels like it's going to burst!"

"Jeanna!"

There was a flash of light, and Jeanna was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It didn't take long for the two to regain consciousness. Golden eyes met amethyst as the **real** fight began.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Jaden regained consciousness, he wasn't in the room in the castle that he was in with Shauna. No. He was in an entirely black void. Darkness as far as the eye could see.

"Jeanna!" A voice called, making Jaden realize where he was. He was inside Jeanna's mind. But how?

"Jeanna!" the voice called again desperately, "Jeanna where are you!?" Jaden walked through the darkness, following the sound of the voice.

When Jaden finally found the source of the voice, it was a girl that looked exactly like Jeanna. Her eyes, however, were a topaz color instead of sapphire.

As Jaden drew closer to the girl, she seemed to notice he was close.

"Jeanna?" She said, turning around to face him, "You're not Jeanna! How did you get here?" It took Symara a few seconds to realize who Jaden was.

"Sorry Jaden," She said, "I need your help! Jeanna's disappeared!"

"How could she disappear?" Jaden said, "This is her mind, isn't it?" Symara sighed.

"Yes it is," She said, "But she disappeared! One minute I'm right next to her, the next she's gone!"

"But how can-" Jaden tried to say, but Symara cut him off by proceeding to drag him to find Jeanna.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Metal clanged against metal. The coppery smell of blood filled the air. Both kids were breathing heavily as blood dripped from their wounds. It was easy to see who was winning.

Haou.

Shauna was pale faced, and her wounds were deeper and bleeding heavier than Haou's. It was obvious who was better at sword play. Shauna looked like she could drop down dead at any time.

And that wouldn't be good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where are you Jeanna?" the two kids called in the darkness that swamped Jeanna's mind.

"Jeanna!" Jaden called again. Where could the little Harpy Girl be? Her mind couldn't be that **big** could it?

"G-G-Guys?" was the soft voice they heard. Symara and Jaden knew who it must be. Jeanna.

"Jeanna! You're okay!" They called, going towards where they heard Jeanna's voice. When they got to Jeanna, she was standing in front of them smiling happily.

"Yup!" She said, "I'm okay!" Jaden and Symara nodded.

"Come on Jaden," Jeanna said, "We should get you back to your body and give me control of mine." Though as hard as Jeanna did to smile, Jaden couldn't help but notice that she was actually sad.

"Come on!" Jeanna said, giving her best effort to smile, "Jaden grab my hand, so we can cast the spell to get out of here." Jaden nodded and grabbed Jeanna's hand.

"By the power of the of one;

Let the spell be undone.

Release the Spell of Darkness,

And release the girl Trapped in Darkness." There was a flash of light, and Jaden and Jeanna were gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was a flash of light where Haou and Shauna were fighting. When it receded, Jaden and Jeanna were in control of their respective bodies. Both were **extremely** bloody though.

"Jeanna!" Jaden shouted, racing over to Jeanna as she collapsed, "Are you okay?!" Jeanna started coughing harshly and blood came up.

"I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine," Jeanna stuttered. Jaden shook his head as he picked her up bridal style.

"You're not okay Jeanna," he said. As if to prove a point, Jeanna started broke into a fit of coughing and started coughing up blood. Jaden raced out of the building.

Jeanna's vision started getting fuzzy. It felt like she was going to pass out.

"I-I'm s-sorry Jaden," was the last thing Jeanna whispered before she went limp. Tears started to fall from Jaden's eyes as it started raining.

"No Jeanna," Jaden cried, "No! You can't be dead! You just can't be!" Tears falling from his eyes hit the ground forcefully as he started running towards the Guardians House.

Jeanna couldn't really be dead, could she?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: Oh god, I'm dead.

Angel: What did you do to Jeanna?!

Me: Hey, you can't kill me! Remember what you did in Darkness Inside the Soul?!

Angel: I hate you.

Me: I know! So, where did Knives and Ultimate go?

Angel: Knives left, and Ultimate is hiding somewhere.

Me: Wonder if Knives had enough sense to take his dress off before he left my house.

Angel: Who knows?

Me: I know what I'm going to do now! -

Angel: What?

Me: Give these two video tapes of Ultimate here to Vanessa at Ultimate Truth of Dare! - They'll enjoy this!

Ultimate: If they can find it! (takes tapes and runs)

Angel/Me: O.o

Me: I just got jacked! Great! Now I have to go find Ultimate and take my tapes back.


	10. Living and Run Away

Me: Well, I'm back at 10:38 AM!!!

Jesse: Shouldn't you be in school?

Me: Nope. School was closed of icy roads.

Ultimate/Angel: You suck!

Me: ...When did you get back Ultimate?!

Ultimate: ...

Me: I have something for you! -

Ultimate: I'm afraid to know.

Me (drags Ultimate out of room with Angel following): You get to go into this room for this chater and next! -

Ultimate: That doesn't seem bad! It says it's the "Black Room"

Me: Uh, sure! Leet's go with that! (pushes Ultimate into room and locks it)

Angel: That's not really a black room, is it? (sign falls off of door revealing another sign)

Me: Nope! - It's actually the dreaded Pink Room! And Ultimate hates pink!

Ultimate: Let me out of here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's... To... PINK!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel: You're not going to let him out, are you?

Me: Nope! He deserves it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 10**

**Jeanna's**** P.O.V**

Darkness. It was everywhere, as far as I could see. But, a door suddenly opened, revealing a bright white light at the end of a hallway. Not knowing what else to do, I walked towards the light.

As I walked towards the light memories flew by me. They were quick little snippets, but still there.

_"Watch it __Jeanna__! You're supposed to hit the tree, not Sam!"_

_"I know! It's not my fault his head looks like a big tree trunk!"_

_"I resent that!"_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_A sword falling from 10,000 feet in the air down towards Terri._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Getting kidnapped mid-flight._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_"What happened?!"_

_"I don't know."_

The snippets continued, but they went by too quickly for me to follow.

As I continued towards the light, a sound of music filled my ears. It was light, slow moving music. I could only make out three lines of the song.

**"****La****u ****dau**** mus te,"**

**"Bene ****dichi**** mus te,"**

**"Ado ****ra ****mus ****te****,"(1)**

I never heard music like this before. Who could be singing this? I shook my head and continued towards the light. When I finally reached the light, as I was passing through the door, I heard a cry.

_**"No **__**Jeanna**__**! Don't die on me!"**_

This voice sounded really familiar.

Inside the door, the white light was so blinding it burned. As it died down, Alicia, Ryan, and Kaitlyn were floating in front of me.

_Go back!_ Kaitlyn said to me forcefully, _You__ don't belong here!_

"I want to stay here Kaitlyn!" I said, "I want to be with you guys finally!" Alicia shook her head.

_No,_ Alicia said, _You__ don't belong with us. You have someone waiting for you who really __cares__ about you._

"I do?" I said questioningly, and Ryan nodded.

_Yes, you do,_ he said, _He doesn't want you to die. You deserve to stay behind with him, instead of us._

"But-" I started to say, but Kaitlyn shook her head.

_Just go sis!_ Kaitlyn chirped, _We'll__ be fine without you! Now go!_ I tried to protest, but Kaitlyn pushed me back out of the door. The door was then shut, leaving me in darkness. Somewhere above me, I heard someone say something.

_**"**__**Wh**__**-**__**what? Her heart restarted itself!"**_

Pretty soon, I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. Or was it consciousness?

_Jeanna's__ unconsciousness ends_

As I opened my eyes, I squeezed them shut tightly as they were filled with a bright, harsh light. I still felt like I was going to pass out, and my vision was still fuzzy. The bright light wasn't helping much either.

As my eyes wandered the room, they began feeling heavy. Before long, my eyes came to rest on a fuzzy figure sitting by the bed I was lying on.

It was a boy, with brown hair and covered in white bandages; who was sitting next to me. It didn't take me long to figure out who it was.

"J-J-J-Jaden?" I stuttered softly before falling unconscious again. Unless my eyes were deceiving me, I could've sworn he smiled at me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alexis's P.O.V**

I smiled as I shut Jeanna's door softly. It was a miracle right now that Jeanna was even alive. Not with all those wounds and so much of her blood that was lost. Jaden was close to ending up how Jeanna was as well, but he wouldn't let anyone help him. He could only worry about.

I sighed softly as I padded down the hallway of the Guardian's house. I should've told Jaden how I felt about him when I first met him. But now…

Now it's too late to tell him I love him. Jeanna has captured his heart, and there's nothing I can do about it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Third Person P.O.V (A few hours later)**

It was nighttime when Jeanna awoke, her vision clear enough for her to actually see. Jeanna's eyes trailed from first to Jaden sleeping on a chair at the edge of her bed, the bandages covering him, then to her own bandaged body.

She traced her finger lightly over the heart shaped scar on the left side of his face. It was on his cheek, for the whole world to see. Jeanna's heart sank as Jaden winced audibly in his sleep at her light tracing of the scar, but he didn't wake. It would never heal. Jaden will have that scar for the rest of his life.

'It's because of the sword I used,' Jeanna thought to herself sadly, 'The tip had a poison in it that doesn't let scars fully heal. They make you bear the mess ups of the past.' Jeanna had made up her mind for something.

She swung her legs out of bed, and stood lightly on her bedroom floor, careful not to wake Jaden up. She tiptoed over to her desk and noiselessly pulled out a pen and piece of paper. She wrote something on it and tiptoed back over to her bed. She placed the note gently on her pillow and then turned to look down at the sleeping form of Jaden.

Tears welled up in Jeanna's eyes as she thought of what she was doing. She knew that it would upset Jaden a lot.

'I'm sorry Jaden,' Jeanna thought as she gave him a chastise kiss on his cheek, 'I truly am. But, I have to do this. Don't worry, we'll find each other again.' With that, she walked lightly from her room, pausing only to grab her duel disk and a deck.

As she walked down the hallway, she nearly got caught. Sam had somehow heard her going by, and had peered out of his bedroom door. Jeanna had flown up dangerously close to the ceiling, but wasn't caught.

When she reached the stairs, she spread out her wings ad flew quietly down the stairs. She peered into the Living Room at the bottom of the steps. It was empty. She flew quietly to the kitchen and found it empty as well. She tiptoed through the kitchen and exited it through the back door to the outside.

As she disappeared into the woods, she was unaware of the boy who had just witnessed her escape, and was proceeding to do the same thing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1- This is three verses from the song Canticle of Praise (I think). It is in Latin and I do not remember what they mean.**

Ultimate: Let me out of here!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me/Angel: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!

Ultimate: T.T

Me: Puppy dog eyes only work when Jaden or girls' are using them! And, we can't see through the door!

Ultimate: I despise you so.

Me: You're my friend too Ultimate! -

Ultimate: Will you please let me out?

Angel: No. You get to stay in there until the end of the next chapter!

Me: I wonder if he'll crack by then.

Angel: Maybe. That'd be cool to see!

Me: I know! - Wait, I gotta find my camcorder! (I run out of the area to find camcorder)

Ultimate: Will you let me out Angel?

Angel: Nope! -

Ultimate: I'm going to die in here.


	11. Dear Guys, I'm Sorry

Me: Well, it's the second chapter today!

Ultimate: Will you please let me out of here!?

Me: At the end of the chapter.

Ultimate: Why not now?!

Angel: Because we're still having fun with you being tortured in a pink room!

Ultimate: Nobody asked you!

Angel: So?

Me: What do we do now?

Angel: I have an idea!

Me: What? (Angel whispers me the plan) That's evil! I like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 11**

In the morning, everybody was in a state of panic. Why? Jaden and Jeanna were missing, that's why.

"Where could they have gone?!" Dark Magician Girl fretted, as she paced back and forth on the kitchen floor.

"I think I know," Jenna answered wide-eyed as she stared at a piece of paper, "though I don't think Jaden was supposed to go."

"What do you mean?" Dark Magician Girl said, snatching the piece of paper from Jenna, and reading and re-reading it over and over again. When she was finally done, she sighed. This was obviously **not** good.

The kids crowded around the letter to read it. It was written in bright pink ink, and in no doubt, Jeanna's messy scrawl. As they read it, it was like they could actually hear her saying it.

It said:

**Dear Guys,**

**I am truly sorry for all the trouble I have caused you. ****Especially you, Jaden.**** It was ****all my**** fault this happened, so it is my responsibility to fix it.**** I regret leaving in the middle of the night and worrying you, but I had too. You'd have never let me go on my own if you knew what I was up to.**

**Seifer**** is my problem guys and I have to deal with him. I will, but I won't be coming back. I have hindered you for too long, and I'm going to change that. Because…**

**By the power of one, this spell cannot be undone. We'll meet again in another place, but the same time. My mind has been made up, and nobody can change it, not even you Jaden. This is something I must do. I don't want the ones I love to get hurt. I will take ****Seifer**** out, but will never return. The Guardians will be joined together again, be sure of that. But, we'll be whole. We'll have all of us! Flare, Terri, Sam, Jenny, Jenna, me, all of us! We'll be back like nothing ever happened! No evil Jason, no dead ****Ilia, ****no ****Yubel, ****no missing Princess!**

**By the power of one, my chant cannot be undone. My mind is made up, and you cannot change it.**

**From,**

**Jeanna**

"What is Jeanna talking about?" Alexis said, "About the stuff never happening?" Jenna gave a small laugh as tears dripped from her eyes. Jesse wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"There is something we never told you about Memory Land," Jenna said softly, closing her eyes.

"What?" Jesse asked.

"It has another power we didn't tell you about," Jenna said, "It is a very dangerous power."

"What is it?" Syrus asked.

"Memory Land," Jenna said softly, "Memory Land has the power to allow you to change time."

Silence rang out through the room.

"How is that dangerous?" Chazz snapped. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Because you dumbass," She snapped, "You can keep wars from starting. You cause wars to start. You- You could bring back a loved one. It gives you a chance to start over, have the life you never even dreamed of!"

Everybody was silent. They seemed shocked about the power of Memory Land.

"And that means?" Alexis prodded.

"It means," Jenna said, her eyes opening finally, "Jeanna's going to make it so none of our families were killed, and we don't meet and join together here. History will be changed because of her."

There was silence as realization settled in.

"So it'd be like we never met any of you again?" Jesse finally said, breaking the silence. Jenna nodded slowly, tears creeping up in her eyes.

"And it'd be like we never met you guys," Jenna said sadly, "So I guess this is going to be good-bye for good."

Or was it?**(1)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was at the beginning of the morning twilight when Jaden finally caught up with Jeanna.

"What are you doing?" Jaden asked Jeanna, his voice laced with concern. As she made to go on, he grabbed her arm. "Why'd you leave like that?" Jeanna jerked her arm from Jaden's grip and turned to face away from Jaden. Tears were flooding down her cheeks yet she never made a sound. This was really hard for her.

"Well?" Jaden said again, waiting for an answer. Jeanna took a deep breath.

"Because I had to," She said. Jaden was confused.

"Why?" He asked, "Why'd you have to leave?" More tears rolled down Jeanna's cheeks.

"Because I don't want anybody to get hurt!" She snapped fiercely at Jaden, "Seifer is my responsibility! I'm the one who has to take him out!" Then, without warning, Jeanna ran off farther into the woods, leaving Jaden all alone.

"Well, well," A voice from behind Jaden said, making him jump, "Looks like you just got dumped by your little girlfriend. Let's see how she feels when she sees you tied up like a package." Before Jaden could say or do anything, his world went black and he knew no more.

As Jaden was drug off somewhere, one little brown furball witnessed the whole thing and flew back to get help.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1- I was half tempted to end the chapter here.**

Me: Ready Angel?

Angel: Yup!

Me: I'm gonna open the door now! (Opens the door and Ultimate rushes out)

Ultimate: Finally out of that horrid pink- Room?! What did you do?!

Me: Nothing. Why?

Ultimate: Everything out here is pink!!!!

Me: No it isn't! Maybe you're just hallucinating.

Ultimate: No, I'm not! You're even pink!

Angel: She is? Wow. I can only see black.

Ultimate: This is driving me crazy! I need a different color than pink! (Runs from my house, mouth foaming)

Me: Ok Angel, we can turn the lights off!

Angel: Ok! (lights turn off and everything goes back to normal)

Me: Who knew Ultimate would be afraid of a pink light bulb?

Angel: I don't know but that was pretty funny wasn't it?

Me: Yup. But I have the strange feeling we forgot something...

**_!!!BOOM!!!_**

Angel (covered in pie): Okay, who did that?

Me (covered in pie too): Yeah, who did that?

Ultimate: There. I have my revenge. I'm happy now.

Angel/Me: But we're not!

Me: Ultimate, you best run for your pathetic little life.


	12. Jenna and Jesse

Meki: Well, here's Chapter 12!

Angel: Yay!

Ultimate: Why am I tied up in here?

Meki: Because, Angel wanted to do something!

Ultimate: I"m afraid to ask.

Angel: You should be! (pulls out an ice thrower) Can I do it now Meki?

Meki: Go ahead!

Angel: Yay! (pulls trigger on ice thrower and Ultimate is frozen) Now, for the finishing touch! (pulls out a sledge hammer) Say bye Ultimate! (slams Ultimate into tiny pieces)

Meki: Yay! Now, unto the story!

**Disclaimer: Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX may not be mine, but I own the OC's and Memory Land!**

**Chapter 12**

"So it'd be like we never met, huh?" Atticus said, and Jenny and Jenna looked at each other skeptically.

"Well," Jenny said averting her eyes from the group, "It depends." Jesse raised an eyebrow at Jenny.

"What do you mean, it depends?" Jesse said; Jenna tilted her head up from its place on Jesse's chest, the top of her head brushing Jesse's chin.

"It means," Jenna said calmly, looking up at Jesse's emerald eyes, "That we won't remember ever meeting you, but you may end up remembering us. Though, if anything happened to you at this time, and history gets changed, you'll probably end up having that even if history was changed." There was silence for a little bit.

"So what do we do now?" Syrus said finally. Jenny sighed.

"I don't know," She said, "But then again, what can we do? It is impossible to do anything. The power of the Memory Land is supposed to be a myth, not true! There was supposed to be a chant to activate its power, but that was lost a long time ago."

"Then how was Jeanna able to get a hold of it?" Chazz snapped, irritated.

"I don't know!" Jenny snapped back, "Jeanna's always been a mystery to us since the first time we met her." The kids disappeared, leaving Jesse and Jenna alone in the kitchen. Jenna stepped away from Jesse, and looked up at him.

"I can't believe this is going to be good-bye," Jenna said, her voice wavering as her eyes filled with tears.

"Neither can I," Jesse said, embracing her. Jenna started sobbing into Jesse's shirt.

"I don't want to be separated from you!" Jenna cried into Jesse's shirt. Jesse, at a loss for words, did nothing but rubbed Jenna's back in soothing circles.

"This shouldn't be happening Jesse!" Jenna continued to sob into Jesse's shirt, "None of us hate her for doing the stuff she did! We all knew she couldn't help it!" Jesse looked down at Jenna with soft, sad eyes.

"I know," He said softly, "But there's nothing we can do now."

_Rubi __rubi_ Came Ruby mewling at the two in the kitchen as she appeared on Jesse's shoulder.

"Huh?" Jesse said, "What's that?"

_Kuri __Kuri! __Kuri_ Cooed a very worried puffball.

"Winged Kuriboh?" Jenna said confused, "What are you doing here? Did something happen to Jaden?" Ruby and Winged Kuriboh nodded and Jenna and Jesse's eyes connected as a rash decision came to their mind.

"Show us the way Kuriboh!" Jenna and Jesse said together, trying not to arouse the others. Winged Kuriboh nodded, and the two snuck out of the house.

They weren't very far into the forest when they heard twigs snapping from an area to the left of them. They whipped to face to the left of them, and something bounded out of the bushes. It was a three foot tall green dragon, also known to us as…

"Smiles!" Jenna giggled gleefully, "I was wondering where you were!" Jesse anime sweat dropped in his head.

'So this is Smiles,' He thought to himself nervously. Smiles looked over at Jesse, then gave a weird dragon smile, and started trying to jump on him and lick his face like a dog that had just met his master after a long time.

"Jenna, a little help!?" Jesse asked the Eria Water Charmer giggling at the sight.

"Smiles, down, Now!" She scolded the dragon, and he stopped attacked Jesse, much to his relief.

"Come on," Jesse said, "We should hurry up." Jenna nodded, and they continued on their way with Smiles following behind them. Jenna smiled as a thought ran through her head.

'He doesn't need to know that,' She thought to herself, 'He doesn't need to know if a Charmer's dragon really likes someone like that it means they are soul mates.' A faint blush appeared on Jenna's face, but thankfully, Jesse didn't notice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Seifer!" Jeanna snarled at the empty room she was in, "Show yourself, you coward!" A faint chuckle came from the empty chair in the room.

"What do you want, Princess?" He said in a bored tone to Jeanna, "Or have you decided to help me kill the boy?" Jeanna shook her head firmly, and held up her duel disk.

"I challenge you to a duel," Jeanna said with a smirk, "Winner gets to stay here free, but the loser…" Seifer raised an eyebrow as Jeanna trailed off.

"And the Loser?" Seifer encouraged Jeanna.

"The loser gets trapped," Jeanna finished, "in the book: Demons in Darkness(**1**)." Seifer smirked as he rose from his chair.

"You have a deal, Princess," Seifer said, summoning up an onyx black duel disk onto his arm and activating it. Jeanna activated her pink duel disk.

"Duel!" The two shouted and their life points darted up to 4000.

**Seifer**** LP: 4000**

**Jeanna**** LP: 4000**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1- This will play a part later on. Do not forget about it!**

Angel: Jenna's stealing Jesse from me!!!!!

Ultimate: I don't care! You killed me!

Angel: You're alive, aren't you?!

Ultimate: So?!

Meki: Stop fighting! Or else, you'll have a Kyubbi after you so fast that you don't know what happened!

Angel/Ultimate: ...

Meki: That's better. Read and Review!


	13. Trapped in Darkness

Meki: Ready Angel?

Angel: Ready Meki.

Angel/Meki: Meet the Pink room Knives! (throws Knives in Pink room)

Knives: Let me out!

Angel: No! This is our revenge for you forcing us to watch Veggietales! BNow, you're stuck here for the next two chapters!

Meki: And, you have to watch Blues Clues for the whole time!

Knives: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel/Meki: Yes!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 13**

"I'll go first," Seifer said, drawing his card, "And I summon Mirage Dragon (**ATK: 1600 DEF: 600**) onto the field in attack mode. Then, I play the spell card, Dark Snake Syndrome! Now, during each of our Stand-By phases, we each lose 200 life points. I place one card face down and end my turn." Jeanna grimaced. That wasn't a good spell for her.

"I draw," Jeanna said, drawing her card and going into her Stand-By phase.

**Seifer**** LP: 4000**

**Jeanna**** LP: 3800**

Jeanna hissed in pain as she lost 200 of her life points. She looked at her hand for a moment.

"I summon one card in face down defense position and place one card face down," Jeanna said, "and I end my turn. She smirked; Seifer would now lose 200 life points.

"My turn," Seifer said drawing his card, "And I now activate my trap, Solomon's Lawbook! This allows me to skip my Stand-By phase." Jeanna grimaced.

"I summon," Seifer continued, "Spear Dragon (**ATK: 1900 DEF: 0**) onto the field in attack mode! Now, Mirage dragon, attack her face down!" As Jeanna's face down was destroyed, it flipped over showing a stern looking princess with crystal daggers in her hands sitting on a crystal throne. As she was destroyed, Jeanna smirked.

"Since you destroyed my Princess of Tsurugi," Jeanna said, "You now lose 500 life points for each of your Spell/Trap cards on your field. And since you have one, you lose 500 life points!"

**Seifer**** LP: 3500**

**Jeanna**** LP: 3800**

"Spear Dragon," Seifer said monotonously, "Attack her directly!" Jeanna smirked defiantly.

"Oh no you don't!" she said, "I activate my trap, Princess, to Arms(**1**)! Now, If I have a Princess in my hand, I get to special summon her onto the field in attack mode. So, I choose, Princess Pikeru (**ATK: 2000 DEF: 0**)!" There was a flash of light as Spear Dragon was destroyed.

**Seifer**** LP: 3400**

**Jeanna**** LP: 3800**

"I end my turn," Seifer said, and Princess Pikeru disappeared from Jeanna's field.

"However, at the end of the turn my princess was special summoned, she returns to my deck," Jeanna finished. She drew her card and her life points decreased.

**Seifer**** LP: 3400**

**Jeanna**** LP: 3700**

"I summon," Jeanna said, "my Insect Princess (**ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200**) onto the field in attack mode! Now, Insect Princess, Destroy his Mirage Dragon!" There was a cloud of dust as Seifer's dragon was destroyed.

**Seifer**** LP: 3100**

**Jeanna**** LP: 3700**

"Next," Jeanna said, "I play the spell, De-Spell! Now, Dark Snake Syndrome is destroyed!" As thecard was destroyed, Jeanna smirked.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," She said. Seifer drew his card. He smirked.

"I think I should raise the stakes a little," He said, snapping his fingers. Who Jeanna saw made her take a step back.

"N-n-no!" She screamed, "You bastard! What do you want with him!?" Seifer shrugged.

"It's simple really," He said, "You attack me; he gets hurt. You don't attack; he lives." 'For now,' he added in his head.

"I summon," He said, "Lord of Dragons (**ATK: 1200 DEF: 1100**) onto the field in attack mode! Next, I play Flute of Summoning Dragon! Now, I'll special summon Thunder Dragon (**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1500**) and Barrel Dragon (**ATK: 2600 DEF:****2200**) onto the field in attack mode!" Jeanna took a step back, her eyes widening as she realized what Seifer was going to do. At the same time, Jadenwas regaining consciousness.

"Jeanna?" Jaden breathed to himself as he spotted her before he realized what was going on. "Jeanna! What are you doing!?"

Jeanna's attention snapped over to Jaden her eyes filling with happiness, then with fear.

"No," Jaden could hear her breathe.

"Seifer!" She snapped at her opponent, "You can't be doing this! That card was sealed away because of its destructive power! You can't resurrect it!" Seifer's eyes narrowed towards Jeanna.

"Watch me," he contradicted, "I play the Ritual Spell, Demon Dragon Ritual(**2**)!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So this is where he's being kept?" Jesse asked Winged Kuriboh, and it kuried in response.

"Ready Jenna?" Jesse asked, and Jenna nodded. They ran through the door and saw what seemed like an endless black hallway.

"If you see a light at the end of the hall turn around," Jesse joked, causing Jenna to laugh. They walked down the hallway for what felt like forever until they reached a big door that towered over them.

As they pushed the door open, they heard a voice saying, "I play the Ritual Spell, Demon Dragon Ritual!" Jenna gasped at this, and the two fell through the door causing the two dueling to jump and whip around to look at them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jenna?! Jesse?!" Jeanna snapped, "What are you doing here?!"

"Jeanna!?" The two called before noticing Jaden. He was floating in the air, with what seemed like chains of darkness keeping him there.

"Do you want to give up now?" Seifer snapped impatiently, and Jeanna shook her head no. "Good, then I'll continue." Jeanna nodded her eyes full of fear.

"Now," Seifer said, "By sacrificing one light and one dark dragon-type monster on my field, I get to summon my Demonic Dragon (**ATK: 3500 DEF: 2000**)(**3**) onto the field in attack mode!" A towering Dragon appeared onto Seifer's field. It was covered in a swirling black aura.

"Now," Seifer said, "Demonic Dragon, destroy her Insect Princess!" Jeanna gave a faint smile.

"I activate my spell," She said, "Princess's Protector(**4**)! Now, I can switch my Princess with a card with 'Protector' in her name onto the field! So now I special summon Protector of the Throne (**ATK: 800 DEF: 1500**) onto the field in defense mode!" There was a cloud of dust as Jeanna's monster was destroyed. Jenna was wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked Jenna.

"This isn't her deck," Jenna whispered to him, "Her deck is all wind cards! It has nothing to do with Princesses!" Jesse seemed confused.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"It means," Jenna said, "That this isn't her deck!"

"You may have avoided it this time, but you won't next time," Seifer said. Jeanna turned to Jenna and Jesse.

"If you're going to be here," She said, "Make yourself useful! Release Jaden!" They nodded, but if they had been looking closely at Jeanna, they would've noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"My draw!" Jeanna called, drawing her card. She smiled when she saw it.

"I summon to the field in attack mode," Jeanna said in a small voice, that grew as she got confident, "The Princess's Protector, the Demon of Twili: Symara (**ATK: 1900 DEF: 1300**)(**5**)! Next, I play the spell, Prisoner of Darkness(**6**)! I get to summon one DARK-ATTRIBUTEPrincess to the field in attack mode! So now I summon, Princess of Darkness: Alicia (**ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300**)(**6**)!" Two monsters appeared on Jeanna's field. One was a girl with dog ears and a tail that looked almost wolf-like. The other girl had black wings and hair. She wore an outfit similar to Shauna's, but her top was an onyx black tank top, and she had an amethyst glove on her right hand that reached her elbow.

"And," Jeanna added, "Symara has a special effect. For each monster with 'Princess' in its name in my grave or field, she gains 300 attack points! And I count two. So, Symara gains 600 attack points!"

**Demon of ****Twili****Symara****: ATK: 2500 DEF: 1300**

"She's still doesn't have enough attack points to take out my dragon," Seifer said, and Jeanna smirked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jaden!" Jesse called up to his friend, "We're going to get you down from there!"

"How?!" Jaden called back.

"We don't know!" Jenna called up, causing Jaden to sweat drop. Jenna thought for a moment.

"I have an idea!" She whispered to Jesse and Jaden.

"What?!" they whispered to her, trying not to attract Seifer's attention.

"Jesse," Jenna said, "Let me get on your shoulders! This'll probably work better up close." Jesse nodded, and helped Jenna get onto his shoulders.

Even with Jenna on Jesse's shoulders, they didn't quite reach Jaden.

"That's okay," Jenna whispered down to Jesse, and summoned up her staff.

"By the Power of Water," Jenna said, "I ask the Force of Water to rust the Bonds of Darkness holding our friend." There was a small flash of light, and the bonds holding Jaden looked really rusted. Jenna the proceeded to bash the chains with her staff until they fell off, causing Jaden to fall onto the ground. The _thump!_ on the floor caused Jesse to fall backwards and drop Jenna who fell and landed on her butt.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"She's too weak, huh?" Jeanna said, "Well, that may be so, but I have something to fix that. I activate Princess of Darkness: Alicia's special effect! Now, if I only have DARK-ATTRIBUTE monsters on the field, I get to summon a LIGHT-ATTRIBUTE Princess from my hand! Now, I'll summon Princess of Light: Kaitlyn (**ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300**)(**7**) onto the field in attack mode, causing Symara's attack points to go up by 300!" The princess that appeared on the field had blonde hair with black highlights and sky blue eyes. Her outfit was a sky blue skirt and heels with a diamond colored blouse. On her left hand she had a diamond colored glove that reached her elbow and her wings were a sky blue that faded into diamond.

**Demon of ****Twili****Symara****: ATK: 2800 DEF: 1300**

"She's still 700 attack points short," Seifer said, eerily calm. Jeanna shrugged.

"I play the Ritual Spell," Jeanna called, "Twilight Ritual(**8**). Now, by sending Kaitlyn and Alicia to the grave, I get to summon my Princess of Twili: Jeanna (**ATK: 2800 DEF: 3000**)(**9**) onto the field in attack mode! And, seeing as she has 'Princess' in her name, Symara gains 300 more attack points." A princess wearing an opal colored blouse and topaz colored skirt and heels appeared on the field. She had blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and her wings were an opal color that faded into topaz. On both arms she had topaz colored gloves that faded into opal that reached her elbows.

**Demon of ****Twili****Symara****: ATK: 3100 DEF: 1300**

"She still-" Seifer started to say, but Jeanna cut him off.

"My Princess has an effect," she replied sassily, "When Symara is on the field, they can both attack you directly." Seifer almost took a step back, but he kept his cool. He knew what that meant.

"Symara," Jeanna called, "Jeanna, attack Seifer directly!" A cloud of dust erupted as Symara and Jeanna both attacked Seifer directly. When the dust cleared, Seifer was standing there, with his eyes hidden by his hair. As his life points dropped to 0, he seemed to be laughing.

**Seifer**** LP: 0000**

**Jeanna**** LP: 3700**

"You think you can trap me in that book of Demons?" Seifer snarled, "Like hell I'll go back. I'm enjoying my freedom from that book since that Cyber Tutu and Apprentice Magician released me. I am not going back." Jeanna took a step back.

"B-b-b-but we had a deal!" Jeanna half stuttered/half snapped. Seifer smirked at Jeanna.

"Deals are meant to be broken Princess," Seifer whispered eerily as the darkness started swirling around him to absorb him into the book. Gut, in a flash of his own darkness, he was gone. And in his place was…

"Jaden!" Jeanna screamed/shrieked as Jaden was absorbed into the book Demons in Darkness. "No! No! No!" Seifer smirked and disappeared into the shadows.

"Jaden!" Jesse and Jenna shouted. Jeanna stared at the spot where Jaden was sucked into the book, tears flooding down her cheeks.

"No!" She rasped her throat hoarse. "No! You can't be gone! You just can't be gone!" Jeanna knelt and pounded her fist on the ground to try and release her anger.

"Hope." Jeanna whispered as blood rolled from her knuckles. "Love. Faith.(**10**) That's what I gave to you Jaden, and the Guardians. Now, you're gone. There's only one thing I can do now." Tears still flooding down her cheeks, Jeanna glanced over to Jenna and Jesse. She gave them a sad smile.

"This is good-bye you guys," Jeanna said sadly, "I'm sorry. I really am. This is something I have to do." Jenna shook her head, taking a step towards Jeanna, tears falling from her eyes.

"No, Jeanna, you don't have to do this!" Jenna cried, "We can find away to save Jaden, I know we can!" Jeanna shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry Jenna," Jeanna whispered and in a flash of light, she was gone.

"No!" Jenna whispered, "No! You shouldn't do this!" Jesse knelt next to Jenna.

"Come on," Jesse whispered to her, "We should go back, there's nothing we can do right now." Jenna nodded, tears falling from her eyes. She stood up, and she and Jesse left the building.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jeanna walked up to a crystal in Memory Land. She placed her hand on it as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry guys," She whispered, "I have to do this." She wiped the tears from her eyes with her one hand and steadied her breathing and recited the chant.

"By the power of Memory Land,

I give it this one command.

Rewind time for me,

Stop the war from happening unto thee.

Change the past,

And let the happiness last." Jeanna recited, tears dripping from her eyes. As the light flashed and history was changed, a figure in the background smirked.

History was changed, and happiness was going to last.

Or was it?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1- Princess to Arms**** Type: Spell Picture: A Princess arming herself with a sword and shield Effect: If your field is empty and your opponent declares an attack, activate this card to special summon a Princess in attack mode.**** At the end of your turn, the Princess returns to your hand.**

**2- Demon Dragon Ritual**** Type: Ritual Spell Picture: A DARK-ATTRIBUTE and LIGHT-ATTRIBUTE dragon standing in front of a towering dark dragon. Effect: Sacrifice a DARK-ATTRIBUTE and LIGHT-ATTRIBUTE dragon to ritual summon Demonic Dragon.**

**3- Demonic Dragon: A black dragon with a swirling black aura surrounding ****it.**

**4- Princess's Protector: Type: Spell Picture: A monster standing in front of a Princess Effect: When a Princess on your side of the field gets attacked, switch it with a monster with 'Protector' in its name.**

**5- Demon of ****Twili****Symara****: A girl with one white dog ear and one black dog ear and a black dog tail that has white on the tip. Effect: For every Princess on your field or in your grave this card gains 300 attack points.**

**6- Princess of Darkness: Alicia: A Harpy with black wings and hair. Effect: When you only have DARK-ATTRIBUTE monsters on the field, special summon Princess of Light: ****Kaitlyn**** to the field.**

**7- Princess of Light: ****Kaitlyn****A H****arpy ****Girl ****with blonde hair and black highlights. Her wings are a sky blue that fades into a diamond color.**

**8- Twilight Ritual: Type: Ritual Spell Picture: ****Kaitlyn**** and Alicia standing in the Twilight Effect: Sacrifice ****Kaitlyn**** and Alicia to special summon Princess of ****Twili****Jeanna**

**9- Princess of ****Twili****Jeanna****: A Harpy Girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her wings are an opal that fades into topaz. Effect: When she is on the field with Demon of ****Twili****Symara****, you can attack your opponent directly.**

**10- This is important for later chapters.**

Meki: Oh my god, that took forever to type.

Knives: Let me out!!!!!!!

Angel: Never!!!!!!!

Ulti: I'm afraid to ask.

Meki/Angel: Ulti-Chan/Ut-Ut! (glomps Ulti)

Ulti: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs from room)

Meki: Poor Sport.

Ulti: I'm not a poor sport!

Meki: Yes you are. And don't say you aren't, because I'm a girl, and girls' are always right.

Angel: Oooooooo, you just got burned!

Ulti: No one asked you!

Meki: Shut up! My house, my rules! Remember what you wanted? I could reconsider that!

Ulti: You wouldn't!

Meki: Maybe I would!

Angel: Stop fighting!

Meki: Poor Sport!

Tell me, why do you think that the end is near?


	14. Part of Your World

Meki: I'm soooooo bored.

Angel: Why?

Meki: Because I have no school again today.

Angel: Lucky.

Meki: Excuse me while I go jump off a bridge into a river full of jellfish and eels.

**Disclaimer: Only own idea, OC's, Memory Land, Demons in Darkness, and made-up cards. Whew that's a mouthful.**

**Chapter 14**

It was a cloudy, dreary day at Duel Academy. And that's just how some of them felt that day. When Jeanna went through with changing time, they all remembered what happened, even if the Guardians didn't. But, remembering wasn't good for one certain little Slifer…

"I'm worried about Jaden," Alexis told everybody in the Slifer cafeteria. The kids in the cafeteria were Hassleberry, Syrus, Jesse, Chazz, and Atticus, not including Alexis.

"So am I," Jesse spoke up, and everybody nodded in agreement.

"The sarge has barely been eating," Hassleberry said.

"And he hasn't slept for awhile," Syrus added. Alexis sighed.

"Somebody needs to go talk to him," Alexis said, and everybody nodded in agreement. Syrus and Hassleberry were about to say that they'd do it when…

"I'll do it," Jesse said, "I'll go talk to him." Alexis nodded.

"Go ahead," She said as thunder rumbled in the distance. "You should hurry a storm's coming." Jesse nodded and left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaden sat with his head drooped against his knees against a tree. He stared over the cliff he was close too. (Think the scene from A Christmas Kiss) Nothing was right. Jeanna had changed time just to release him from that book.

Jaden's stomach grumbled angrily as he traced the heart shaped scar on his left cheek. He still had that scar even though it was like that fight never happened. His eyelids began to droop as he stared out at the ocean. In the distance, lightening crackled and thunder rolled.

Jaden knew he shouldn't fall asleep when there was a storm coming, but he was so tired. But, as he struggled to stay awake, he found himself falling asleep.

_Jaden's Dream_

_Where Jaden found __himself__, was a place he didn't know, but yet he did know. It took him a moment to realize where he was. He was at the castle that he took over when he was Supreme King Jaden. But, something didn't seem right. It was too… __Too happy.__ Way too happy._

_He was standing in front of a hedge that surrounded the inner courtyard of the castle. On the other side of the fence Jaden heard something. There was the sound of sword against sword, probably a couple of knights training. But, there was something else in the background.__ It was the sound of someone singing._

**Look at this stuff,**

_The girl sang._

**Isn't it neat?**

**Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?**

**Wouldn't you think I'm the ****girl,**

**The girl who has ****ev'rything**

_Then it hit Jaden who was singing. It was __Jeanna_

**Look at this trove,**

**Treasures untold,**

**How many wonders can one cavern hold?**

**Lookin**** around here you'd think,**

**(sure****) she's got everything.**

_To Jaden, __Jeanna__ seemed just as sad as he was. But, he didn't notice the voice getting louder._

**I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty.**

**I've got ****whozits**** and ****whatzits**** galore.**

**You want thing-a-ma-bobs?**

**I got twenty.**

**But who cares?**

**No big deal.**

**I want more.**

_Jaden ju__mped when __Jeanna__ rounded the corner of the hedge. She was petting a cat that seemed similar to __Rubi__, except that its eyes and the little ball on its tale was a rose pink. Her attention was on the cat, and she didn't seem to notice Jaden as she walked by. Jaden took a risky chance, and started following her._

**I ****wanna**** be where the people are,**

**I ****wanna**** see,**

**Wanna ****see 'em ****dancin****'**

**Walkin****' around on those**

**Whad'ya ****call**** '****em**

_She looked down at the cat in her arms, and she gave a sad smile as she fluttered her wings and the cat licked her cheek._

**Oh, feet.**

**Flutterin****' your wings you don't get t****o****o far.**

**Legs are required for ****jumpin****', ****dancin****',**

**Strollin****' along down a (What's that word again?) street.**

**Down where they walk,**

**Down where they run,**

**Down where they stay all day in the sun,**

**Wanderin****' free,**

**Wish I could be,**

**Part of that world.**

_Jaden nearly ran into __Jeanna__ when she stopped abruptly. She glanced around warily before changing her course to into the forest._

**What would I give?**

**If I could live,**

**Outta**** these skies?**

**What would I ****pay,**

**To spend a day,**

**Warm on the sand?**

**Betcha****' on land,**

**They understand.**

**Bet they don't reprimand their daughters.**

**Bright young women,**

**Sick of ****Flyin****',**

**Ready to stand.**

**And ready to know,**

**What the people know.**

**Ask '****em**** my questions, and get some answers.**

**What's a fire and why does it**

**(What's the word?) ****Burn?**

**When's it my turn?**

**Wouldn't I ****love,**

**Love to explore the shore down below.**

**Out of the Sky,**

**Wish I could be,**

**Part of that world.**

_Jeanna__ jumped when someone started clapping. The cat dropped from her arms and raised its hackles, hissing._

_"__Jeanna__," The boy said, "What did Mom say about wanting to go to the Human world? You know it's too dangerous." __Jeanna__ rolled her eyes._

_"Shut up Ryan," She snapped, "What's so dangerous about that world? And don't sneak up on me like that! You made me drop Rose!" __Jeanna__ gave a soft whistle and the cat, Rose came back and jumped into __Jeanna's__ arms._

_"You're not even supposed to be in the forest," Ryan countered. __Jeanna__ rolled her eyes. _

_"Go on __ahead__ Ryan," She said, "I'll follow. __Sheesh__, I don't need a babysitter. I'm 17!" Ryan rolled his eyes and headed back towards the castle, passing through Jaden like he was a ghost._

_"So that's why __Jeanna__ didn't see me," He murmured to himself._

Outside Jaden's dream, a drop of rain hit his nose, making him crinkle it. He didn't wake though.

_"Stupid Ryan," __Jeanna__ muttered, staring up in the sky as thunder grumbled and rain started falling from the sky. She sighed and started singing again._

**What would I ****give,**

**To live where you are?**

**What would I ****pay,**

**To stay here beside you?**

**What would I do to see ****you**

**Smiling at me?**

**Where would we walk?**

**Where would we run?**

**Where would we stay all day in the sun?**

**Just you and me.**

**And I could be,**

**Part of Your World.**

_Jeanna__ stopped walking where she was and stared up at the sky as rain soaked her._

**I don't know when,**

**I don't know how,**

**But I know something's starting right now,**

**Watch and you'll see,**

**Someday I'll be,**

**Part of Your World.**

_"__Jeanna__!"__ Ryan snapped, "Hurry up! It'll be my fault if you get sick out here!" __Jeanna__ gave a laugh, but ran towards the castle anyway. Rose didn't look like she enjoyed the rain much._

_Jaden made to follow them, but someone was shaking his shoulder and calling his name._

_Jaden's Dream ends_

"Jaden, wake up buddy! This is no time to be sleeping in the rain!" Jesse called. When Jaden didn't stir, he tried again.

"Wake up Jay! Come on Buddy!" Jesse called again. This time, Jaden stirred. As Jaden sat up, his body felt really heavy. Well, that was a no-brainer. He was soaked to the bone with rain. In the distance, thunder growled as lightening cracked.

"Jesse?" Jaden said. Jesse was kneeling next to him with a hand on his shoulder. He was wearing a blue coat and had an umbrella in his hand.

"Yup," He said, "Now come on buddy; let's get you back to the dorm." Jaden nodded, and got up. He then sneezed, causing Jesse to laugh.

"Come on Jay," He said with amusement in his voice, "It seems like you're catching a cold." Jaden gave a smile and they ran off towards the Slifer dorm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hurry up Jeanna!"

"I'm coming Ryan!" Jeanna snapped, sliding through the mud in the inner court to the doors and into the castle.

"Jeanna!" Her mother scolded once she was inside the castle, "I told you to be back in before the rain started." Jeanna suppressed her urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mom," Jeanna said, "Rose ran off and I had to catch her."

"Liar," Ryan said to Jeanna and Jeanna stuck her tongue out at him. "She was thinking about the Human's world again. I heard her singing." Ilia rolled her eyes.

"Jeanna," Ilia said, "How many times do I have to tell you? It's too dangerous to go to the human's world."

"I know Mom," Jeanna said exasperated. Ilia smiled.

"Go get yourself cleaned up." Ilia said, and Jeanna ran off through the castle. From around the corner of one of the castle, two girls had heard the whole conversation.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jaden you look like you jumped in the ocean." Alexis said when Jesse and Jaden got back to the Slifer dorm. Jaden sneezed again and Jesse laughed.

"Maybe next time you won't fall asleep in the rain," Jesse said, and as he said that, Jaden's stomach growled again. Jaden blushed and everybody laughed. It was obvious Jaden was starving. He hadn't had one of his normal meals in a week.

Maybe things were actually becoming normal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ulti-Chan: Where's Mekishika?

Angel: She went to jump off a bridge into a river full of jellyfish and eels Ut-Ut.

Meki: I'm back.

Ulti-Chan: I thought you were jumping off a bridge into a river full of jellfish and eels.

Meki: I was, but the Police stopped me.

Angel: I feel like we're forgetting something...

Meki: You do? Well, I don't. Oh well. The two songs in this chapter were from the Little Mermaid. They were Part of Your World, and Part of Your World Reprise. I did change some of the lines though.

Read and Review!


	15. Deal with a Witch

Meki: Well, I'm back with Chapter 15!

Angel: Yay!

Meki: Yup, and there are two more songs in this chapter!

Ulti-Chan: What's up with those songs!?

Meki: I don't know. But, the one really does fit this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX or any songs that pop up in this story.**

**Chapter 15**

Jeanna was sitting on her bed staring at the bed spread. Rose was curled upon her lap, and Jeanna was fiddling with her hair. Tears dropped from her eyes, and Rose put per paws on Jeanna's chest and nuzzled her cheek. When Jeanna didn't smile, Rose jumped off the bed and went to a basket in the corner of Jeanna's room.

When Rose came back, she had a kitten dangling from her mouth. She set the kitten on Jeanna's lap and looked up at Jeanna with eyes that asked Please-Be-Happy. She smiled and petted the kitten. The kitten's eyes and little ball on its tail was an aquamarine color.

"Aw, Rose," Jeanna said smiling, "Your kittens are so cute, all four of them; Jade, Love, Hope, and Faith here." There was a knock on Jeanna's door and Rose took Faith off of Jeanna's lap and back to the basket.

"Come in," Jeanna called softly. It was probably her mom or Ryan. But much to her surprise, it was Kaitlyn and Alicia. They both came over to her bed and sat on either side.

"We heard about what happened earlier," Alicia said. Jeanna's face turned back down to her bedspread and her eyes were hidden by her hair.

"Jeanna," Kaitlyn said, "Mom is right. It is too dangerous for you there." Kaitlyn and Alicia opened their mouths and started singing to Jeanna.

**The clouds are always brighter,**

**In somebody else's sky.**

**You dream about going down there,**

**But that is a big mistake.**

Jeanna turned around and faced away from Alicia and Kaitlyn.

**Just look at the world around you,**

**Right here in the bright blue sky.**

**Such beautiful things surround you,**

**What more are you looking for?**

Jeanna glared at Kaitlyn and Alicia, and muttered, "Love." They didn't hear her.

**Up in the Sky,**

**Up in the Sky,**

**Sister it's better,**

**Up where it's ****funner**

**Take it from us!**

Jeanna stuck her tongue out at her sisters closing her eyes with her arms folded against her chest.

**Down on the land they work all day,**

**Out in the weather they slave away.**

**While we ****devotin****',**

**Full time to ****Flyin****'**

**Up in the Sky.**

Jeanna's eyes averted from her sisters to the window where a Dreamsprite was flying past the window. The rain had stopped.

**Up here (almost) all the monsters are happy,**

**As through the lands they play.**

**The monsters down there ****ain't**** happy.**

"Shut up!" Jeanna snapped. "It's not up to you what I want! You can't make me happy with some silly song!" Tears threatening to spill, Jeanna ran from her room.

"Jeanna!" They called, but it was no use. They sighed and left. Rose leaped from her basket and bounded after Jeanna.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rose found Jeanna taking her anger out on one of the training dummies with a practice sword. Rose jumped up on Jeanna's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

"Why don't you take a break?" A girl said.

"Yeah Princess Jeanna," another said.

"Fine," Jeanna said tossing the practice sword to the side. "Flare, Terri, do you want to go on a walk with me?" Flare and Terri seemed taken aback by this.

"Why Princess?" Flare asked.

"Because my Mom won't let me out of the courtyard alone," She said, "And since you two are in training to become warriors, I won't be able to get yelled at for going off unguarded."

"Fine," The girls said, and they started off. They walked deep into the forest until the scenery suddenly changed.

It was now a desert, with a humongous door a ways off.

"Let's go back," Terri said, "I don't think it's safe." Jenna rolled her eyes playfully.

"It's probably just empty," Jeanna said, "Come on! Let's go explore it!" Flare shook her head.

"No Jeanna," Flare said, "Tale going 'round is that a witch called Yubel lives in the castle. Most people who go there seeking her help don't come back." Jeanna shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's go then!" Jeanna said, "Like you said, it's probably just a tale. It wouldn't hurt, would it?" Without waiting for an answer, Jeanna started off for the castle.

Flare and Terri had a bad feeling about this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The inside of the castle was empty as far as Jeanna, Flare, and Terri could see.

"Come on!" Jeanna said, "Let's go farther!"

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Flare asked, but Jeanna had already run ahead. Terri and Flare sighed and followed her. The next room they entered had a big throne in the middle of it. And on the chair was…

"Yubel!" The three girls breathed together.

"Let's go now Jeanna!" Flare and Terri said together, and as they were about to leave, Yubel came down from the chair.

"Wait," Jeann said, staring transfixed at Yubel. "Can you really help me?" She directed the question towards Yubel. "To get the boy I love?" Yubel stared at Jeanna before an evil smile snuck up on her face. They started singing.

Yubel: _**The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself.**_

Jeanna: _**Can you really do that?**_

Yubel: _**My dear sweet child, that's what I do- what I live for. To help unfortunate monsters- like your self –poor souls with no one else to turn to.**_

**I admit in the past I've been a nasty,**

**They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch.**

**But you'll find that now a days,**

**I've mended all my ways.**

**Repented all my ways and made a switch,**

**True? Yes.**

"Jeanna don't listen to her!" Flare said, but Jeanna was ignoring her. She stared transfixed at Yubel.

**And I fortunately have a little magic,**

**It's a talent that I have always possessed.**

**And here lately, please don't laugh,**

**I use it on the behalf,**

**Of the miserable, lonely or depressed,**

**(pathetic)**

Flare grabbed Jeanna's arm to pull her away, but Rose raised her hackles and growled at her.

**Poor Unfortunate Souls,**

**In pain, **

**In need.**

**This one longing to be thinner,**

**This one wants to get the girl, **

**And do I help them?**

**Yes, indeed.**

"Don't listen to her Jeanna!" Terri cried.

**Those poor unfortunate souls,**

**So sad,**

**So true.**

**They coming flocking to my castle,**

**Crying, "Spells, ****Yubel**** Please!"**

"That's not true Jeanna!" Flare and Terri cried.

**And I help them?**

**Yes I do.**

**Now it's happened once or twice,**

**Someone couldn't pay the price.**

**And I'm afraid I had to rake '****em**** 'cross the coals.**

"Don't Jeanna!"

**Yes, I've had the odd complaint,**

**But on the whole I've been a saint.**

"Liar!" Flare snapped at Yubel.

**To those poor unfortunate souls.**

Yubel: _**Have we got a deal?**_

Jeanna: _**If I become human, I'll never see my parents or siblings again.**_

Yubel: _**But you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, **__**innit**__**? Oh- and there's one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment.**_

Jeanna: _**But I don't have any-**_

Yubel:_** I'm not asking much, just a token, really, a trifle. What I want from you is . . . your voice.**_

Jeanna: _**But without my voice how can **__**I**__**-**_

Yubel: _**You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!**_

**The men down there don't like a lot of blabber,**

**They think a girl who gossips is a bore.**

"That's not true!" Terri called, "Ignore her Jeanna!"

**Yes, on land it's much preferred,**

**For ladies not to say a word.**

**And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?**

"Don't listen to her!" Flare cried.

**Come one, they're not all that impressed with conversation,**

**True gentlemen avoid it when they can.**

**But they dote and swoon and fawn,**

**On a lady who's withdrawn,**

**It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man!**

"Think this through Jeanna!" Terri said, "Don't listen to her!"

**Come on, you poor unfortunate soul,**

**Go Ahead!**

**Make your choice!**

**I'm a very busy woman**

**And I haven't got all day!**

**It won't cost much,**

**Just your voice!**

**You poor unfortunate soul,**

**It's sad,**

**But true.**

**If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet,**

**You've got to pay the toll.**

**Take a pause and brace yourself,**

**And go ahead, sign the scroll!**

A scroll appeared in front of Jeanna and a quill materialized in her hand.

**Now I've got her,**

**This plan is on a roll!**

**This poor unfortunate soul!**

"Now dear," Yubel said, "You'll have one week to get your man. You don't get him to kiss you by sunset on the seventh day; you come back here and work for me. Deal?"

"Don't do it!" Flare begged. Jeanna looked first at the contract then at Yubel.

Without hesitating or heeding what Flare and Terri said, Jeanna signed the scroll. Yubel recited a chant.

Yubel: _**Now, Sing.**_

As Jeanna sang, her voice started swirling into a little necklace Yubel had hung around her neck. When her voice was gone, Yubel smirked. She snapped her fingers, and Jeanna disappeared.

Flare and Terri looked at each other with a look on their face that read: Oh Shit. They ran away as fast as they could, not bothering to notice that Rose was missing as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Flare and Terri got back, they were out of breath from running the whole way. When they got back, they were spotted by two knights in the courtyard sparring. The one was a year younger than them, Jeanna's age. He was a knight in training, like Flare and Terri. The other was a senior knight. He was about 22.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Where have you been? Your training started over an hour ago!"

"Yeah girls," the other chanted, "Where've you been?" Terri had to hold Flare's arm to keep her from attacking the boy.

"Um, well, you see Spirit," Terri said nervously.

"What did you two do?" Spirit said, sounding exasperated.

"Yeah, what did you do?" the boy jeered.

"Shut up Light before I prove to you and your ego that girls **are** better fighters than guys," Flare snapped.

"Well?" Spirit said impatiently, "And you better have a good reason."

"Ummmm, you see," Terri said.

"We were going on a walk with the Princess," Flare added.

"Then where is Jeanna?" Light asked, "Or did she go in already?" Flare and Terri sighed. They were going be in deep trouble.

"We tried talking her out of it!" Terri cried, "But she wouldn't listen to us!" Spirit's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me you went there," He snarled. Light dug the point of his practice sword into the ground and leaned against it with an amused smile on his face.

"It's not our damn fault!" Flare snapped, "She wanted to do it! We tried to warn her, but nooooo she just had to make a deal with Yubel!" Spirit glared at the two.

"You two stay here." He snapped and left. Light still had the amused smile on his face when Flare noticed it.

"What's so funny?" She snapped.

"Flare, Don't start anything!" Terri warned, but her heed went unnoticed.

"Nothing," Light, "Just thinking about what a beating you'll get when the King and Queen find out you lost their precious Princess of Twili to Yubel." That was the final straw for Flare. She unconsciously whipped her hands out in front of her, and two katana's made out of fiery red aura appeared in each of her hands. Her eyes glazed over with that same red aura.

Flare lunged at Light and he ripped his practice sword from the ground and used it to block Flare's attack. However, when the two Katana's hit Light's wooden sword, it burned to ash. Light did a back flip to avoid Flare's second attack.

"What's up with you Flare?!" Light snapped as he dodged another of Flare's attacks. Not knowing what to do, he grabbed the first sword in his reach. It was a real sword.

Terri panicked watching both of them fight. Light was using a real sword that was only meant for actual battle. And, Flare was using katana's made out of fire but she didn't even get burnt.

"Stop!" Terri shouted, "Stop it, please!" Neither of them listened to her.

"Stop!" Terri shouted again, "Stop it! Stop!" An earthy brown aura covered her hands and eyes. Her eyes glazed over with the brown aura, and two staffs made out of the brown aura appeared in her hands.

She leaped into the fray, her staffs crossed over one another. They stopped both attacks, and at that same moment, Kaitlyn and Spirit came into the courtyard. Terri ground the two staffs against the swords as she pulled them from the two. That act forced the two from each other.

They glared at each other. They were about to attack again when…

"Stop it! You know better than to use a real sword Light!" Kaitlyn snapped. "And calm down Flare! Those katana's are too dangerous to use! Terri, calm down as well." Terri nodded, and the brown aura covering her eyes receded and they returned to their normal topaz color. Her staffs disappeared as well. Flare copied Terri and her katana's disappeared. Her eyes changed from the fiery red to their normal crimson.

"Spirit," Kaitlyn said much calmer, "You and Light need to go fetch three kids for me. One girl is in the **Ryuuki Shio**(**1**), the boy is an apprentice to the Dark Magician that lives near the stepping stones. The other girl lives near the edge of the waterfall." Light and Spirit nodded.

"Spirit," Kaitlyn added, "make sure Light doesn't screw this up. If the kids tell you they don't want to come, tell them to come anyway. This is really important. Now, shoo!" Light and Spirit nodded and dispersed from the area.

"Flare, Terri," Kaitlyn said, "Come with me. When Light and Spirit get back with the others you have to see my parents. They have something you need to do for them. Got it?" Flare and Terri nodded. "Good."

What's going to happen?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1- ****Ryuuki ****Shio****- It means Rising Tide in ****Japenese****. Can you ever guess who lives there?**

Meki: Oooooo, Jeanna made a deal with Yubel!

Angel: I hate cliffhangers! Oh, and I remembered what we forgot last chapter!

Meki: What did we forget?

Angel (points at pink room door): We forgot about Knives!

Meki: Ohhhhh, so that's where that noise was coming from. (lets Knives out of room)

Knives (glares): You're going to pay for that.

Meki: Right. The songs this chapter were part of Under the Sea from the Little Mermaid, along with Poor Unfortunate Souls. Both of them were edited if by a little or a lot. Read and Review!


	16. New Girl in School

Meki: Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnndddddddddddd We're back!

Ulti-Chan: You sound like a director.

Meki: ...So?

Ulti-Chan: Nevermind.

Meki: Ooookkkkaaaayyyy... Whatever. (picks up chainsaw and flamethrower)

Ulti-Chan: What are you doing?

Meki: Going somewhere.

Angel: Why?

Meki: Gotta find Knives and bring him here for torture.

Angel/Ulti-Chan: Why?

Meki: He stole a Non-Existent diary and set bombs and stuff all around this place. That, and he killed my evil bunnies.

Angel: Okay...

Meki: So, watch your step around here. I'll be back later with Knives.

Angel: Okay!

Ulti-Chan: Whatever.

Meki: Don't think you're off the hook. Angel's in charge while I'm gone.

Angel/Ulti-Chan: Yes!/What!?

Ulti-Chan: Why her?!

Meki: Because, You're Knives accomplice. Bye! (leaves house)

Angel: Bye Meki! (turns to Ulti-Chan) Well Ut-Ut, it's fun time!

Ulti-Chan: (gulp) I have a bad feeling about this.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 16**

There was a flash of light at the port on Duel Academy. When it faded, it showed a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes with a rose colored cat on her right shoulder. The girls' hair was tied in a ponytail in a way that it came over her left shoulder. She was wearing a light pink T-shirt and a matching skirt. Her heels were the same shade as her outfit and they only raised her off of the ground about half an inch or so. She smiled when she saw her surroundings.

"We only have one week," the girl tried saying to her cat, but when she moved her lips, no sound came out. That's when she remembered the price she paid.

'Oh well,' Jeanna thought to herself, 'I have seven days to get him to kiss me and admit he loves me. How hard could that be?'

Jeanna then started off at a brisk trot to the Main Building on Duel Academy Island, her pink duel disk bumping her arm every so often.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey guys!" Jesse called in the Slifer cafeteria breathlessly with Jim right behind him. "You'll never guess what Jim and I just saw!"

"What?" Jaden asked, curious.

"There's a new student on the Island!" Jesse said.

"Sweet!" Jaden cheered, "Maybe I'll be able to duel him." Jesse shook his head.

"The new students a girl Jay," He said with a smile, "And it doesn't seem like she's been placed in her dorm yet."

"Oh," Jaden said softly. Jim nodded.

"And you'll never guess who Jesse here thinks the little Sheila is," Jim said.

"Who?" Chazz said.

"I'm pretty sure the new girl is Jeanna." Jesse said, causing someone in the room to gasp.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spirit and Light stood outside a dark blue house in the Ryuuki Shio. They rang the door bell and waited patiently.

"Lylix, you're early," A girl with bright blue hair that reached the middle of her back, with matching blue eyes said as she opened the door. When she saw Light and Spirit outside, it was obvious that it wasn't the girl she was expecting.

"Oops, sorry," She said, "I thought you were someone else. How may I help you?"

"We need you to come with us," Spirit said. The girl sweat dropped as she closed her eyes.

"Look!" She said panicking, "If it's about the kid I beat up the other day, he had it coming! It's not my fault that whip appeared in my hand!" Spirit raised his eyebrow.

"We're not here about that," He said, and the girl let out a breath of relief. "The King and Queen want to meet with you." At that moment, a girl with dark blue hair that reached her shoulders appeared next to Light. Her aquamarine eyes ventured from the girl to Spirit and Light.

"Jenna?" the girl said questioningly, indicating towards the people she was standing by.

"I have no idea why they are here Lylix," Jenna said.

"We just told you!" Light snapped. Jenna rolled her eyes.

"There about the whip incident?" Lylix implied, and Jenna shook her head.

"No," Jenna answered her friend, "I'm supposed to meet the King and Queen for some reason. We'll hang later Lylix." Lylix nodded.

"See ya, Jenna!" She called as she ran down the walk and back towards her house. Jenna walked out of her house and locked it.

"My parents want me to lock the house every time I leave when they aren't home," she explained to Light's curious look.

"Alright," She said, "I'm ready." Spirit nodded.

"We have to get two other kids," Spirit said and Jenna shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine," She said, and they left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you want to enroll here, Miss-?" Chancellor Sheppard said.

_My name's Jeanna, sir._ Jeanna wrote on a piece of paper. _I'm mute but have always loved dueling. I__ hope this won't affect your de__cision._

"No, it won't Jeanna," Sheppard said, "You'll be welcome here as soon as we can place you in a dorm. But about your cat."

_She's tame,_ Jeanna wrote, _I couldn't bear leaving her back at home._

"Alright," Sheppard said, "But with classes today you'll just have to go without a uniform. You'll have to duel two students of your choice after school today so we can place you in a dorm. If you lose your first match, you'll be placed in Slifer, but if you win the first one and lose the second you'll be placed in Ra. If you win both duels you'll be placed in Obelisk, okay?" Jeanna nodded.

"Here's your schedule," Sheppard said, handing Jeanna a schedule, "And you should go to class now." Jeanna nodded and ran off to class.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spirit, Light, Jenna, and Sam all stood outside a house near the waterfall. Light knocked on the door, and the sound of someone coming to the door was heard.

The door swung open revealing a boy about seventeen years old with blonde hair and blue eyes. He stared at Light for a second before snapping out of what seemed to be a daze.

"Sorry," he said to Light, "But you're way too hot for my sister to date." Jenna started giggling at this comment.

"James!" A girl shrieked stomping into the room. The boy, James, scratched the back of his head nervously. The Dark Magician Girl held her scepter threateningly at James. "What did you just say?"

"I said Jenny," James said slowly, "That this boy here is way too hot for you to date." Jenny growled.

"That's what I thought." Jenny said, "Now, I'm going to say this spell." James looked amused.

"You don't have the guts." He said.

"Watch me," She snarled, and cast the spell. There was a flash of light and the boy was gone. In his place was an emu.

"So, what do you want?" Jenny said cheerfully to the people outside. She seemed oblivious to their shock of her turning her brother into an emu.

"You just turned him into an emu," Light said. Jenny shushed him.

"No I didn't!" she said. A voice called from the other room.

"Jenny what did you do to your twin this time!?"

"Nothing Mom!" Jenny called over her shoulder.

"But you did," Light said, and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"He deserved it." Jenny said, "So, what do you want?"

"You have to meet the King and Queen," Spirit spoke up finally, and Jenny nodded.

"Alright," She said, and turned to look towards the inside of the house. "I have to go Mom! I'll be back whenever!" Jenny walked from her house shutting the door, leaving her brother an emu.

"Aren't you going to-?" Light started to say, but Jenny cut him off.

"Nah," She said, "the spell doesn't last that long. He'll be back to normal in about an hour or so. Either that, or when my Mom discovers I turned him into an emu again." Giggling, Jenny started talking to Jenna.

"Come on," Spirit said, "We have to go." The kids nodded, and they left for the castle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaden in the gang were currently in Crowler's class. The most boring class of them all. And, they were only half way through the class! Talk about snooze fest. Crowler was seemingly just to pop a question on an unsuspecting student (coughJadencough) when the door was swung open. The whole class turned to see who it was.

It was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wasn't wearing an Academy uniform; she was wearing an all pink outfit. Jesse was right, this could be Jeanna.

"What are you doing here?" Crowler snapped at the girl, "And why aren't you in a uniform?" He didn't seem to notice the cat perched on the girls' right shoulder. When the girl didn't answer him he said, "Well?" The girl walked over to the board and started writing on it.

"What are you doing?" Crowler snapped at the girl. Within about a minute the girl was done writing, and everybody was able to read what she wrote.

_Hi,_ She wrote, _My name's Jeanna. I'm a new student here. I haven't been placed in a dorm yet, that's why I'm not in a uniform. I'm writing on the board because I'm mute. __I'm disabled because I was born without any vocal cords._

Jaden's hope for this actually being Jeanna sunk. Jeanna wasn't mute.

"Alright Jeanna," Crowler said, "Take a place next to Alexis up there." Jeanna nodded and bounded up the stairs towards Alexis. She slid silently in the seat next to her. Alexis smiled friendlily at her, and Jeanna smiled back. Crowler started talking about the Graceful Charity card and its uses. This was going to be a very boring class.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You five," Ilia said, "Have to go to the human's world. You are to go there, get Jeanna and bring her back, got it?" The kids nodded.

"Bring her back at any cost," Jason said, "We don't want any mishaps." The kids nodded again. Kaitlyn and Alicia stepped in front of the kids.

"Are you ready?" Kaitlyn asked, holding a sleeping kitten in her arms.

"Yes," The kids chorused.

"Good," Kaitlyn said.

"What's the cat for?" Sam spoke up.

"This cat is how we're going to get you there," Kaitlyn explained to Sam, "Faith here, along with the other three kittens inherited a power from their mother. Faith's power is transportation."

"But how will we get back?" Jenna asked.

"Rose is in the other world with Jeanna," Alicia answered. "She has all the powers the kittens have. You'll be able to get back via Rose. Got it?"

"Yes," The kids chorused, and Kaitlyn nodded.

"Wake up," she murmured to the kitten, shaking it gently. The kitten opened her eyes and blinked sleepily. The kitten looked around, then jumped from Kaitlyn's arms down onto the ground. It sat down, and curled its tail around its paws and lifted it a little.

A flash of light like a scanner light flashed over the kittens' tail. There was a flash of light around the kids, and then they were gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Time: Lunch time. It had been a long morning, but it was finally lunch. The lunch was what seemed to Jeanna as spaghetti and meat sauce, but she couldn't tell.

As she was walking by one of the lunch tables towards Jaden's (Alexis had invited her to sit with them during Crowler's class), somebody tripped her. Her tray flew up in the air and landed on her head, covering her hair with meats, tomato sauce, and pasta. She glared up from her spot on the floor up to none other than Adrian Gecko.

Jeanna stood up, and brushed the pasta and meat from her hair. She then turned to face Adrian. He smirked at her and she glared in response. She then smashed his whole face into his spaghetti and meat sauce with a smirk. Everybody laughed as he pulled his head out of his food and wiped sauce from his glasses.

Jeanna then turned on her heel and continued to Jaden's lunch table, where everyone was roaring in laughter.

"Nice one, Jeanna," Jaden said, and Jeanna smiled in response. Before anybody could say anything else, Adrian stormed up to the table.

"You are going to pay for that." Adrian snarled, and Jeanna stared blankly at him. She shrugged her shoulder and turned away from the table to her notebook.

_Fine,_ She wrote to Adrian. _If you want payback, you can duel me after school. I need to duel two people anyway to get my dorm rank, so why not duel you?_

"You're on," Adrian said, and left. Jeanna turned to Jesse.

_Do you want to duel me as well?_ She wrote to him as Rose jumped onto her lap.

"Sure," Jesse said, as Jaden's face fell when he wasn't asked to duel her.

"That's a cute cat," Alexis said, indicating towards Rose. Jeanna smiled.

_Thanks,_ Jeanna wrote._ Her name's Rose._ Jaden's eyes widened as hope was instantly restored. Jeanna had a cat in the other world named Rose.

Jaden opened his mouth to say something to Jeanna, but right then the bell rung, indicating lunch was over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Out on a boat, Jenny, Jenna, Flare, Sam, and Terri were all headed for Duel Academy.

"How much longer?" Jenny asked Flare.

"We should get there by tomorrow," Flare said. Jenny nodded.

I'm stuck on a boat full of girls," Sam grumbled. Jenny and Jenna glared at him.

"Well," Jenny retorted, "We never know. You might be a girl and haven't told us yet! But then again, you would've put on the girls' Obelisk uniform then." Jenna shook her head.

"No, he wouldn't have Jenny," Jenna corrected, "He would still be in the guys' uniform. But, you never know! He might just be a homosexual." Terri sighed.

"Do you even know what that means Jenna?" Terri sighed.

"Nope," Jenna said, "But doesn't it mean the same as hermaphrodite?"

"No," Terri said, "You called him gay." Jenna and Jenny gave a small "oh" and then started laughing.

"You know what," Sam told Jenny and Jenna said, "I should just turn the two of you into emus." Jenny glared at him.

"You wouldn't." She said.

"I would," he said, and Jenny started pulling his hair.

"Take it back!" she said.

"No!" Sam answered childishly and started pulling Jenny's hair back.

"Hey!" Jenna cried, pulling Sam's hair as well, "Stop pulling her hair!" Flare and Terri sighed. This was going to be a **long** trip. Even longer if those three kept acting like that.

After fifteen minutes when the three showed no signs of stop pulling each other's hair, Flare and Terri decided it was time to step in.

Terri pried Sam away from Jenny and Jenna; Flare pried Jenny and Jenna from Sam.

"Alright," Flare said, pushing Jenny and Jenna against the railing of the boat, alongside Sam, "Stop fighting! You're getting annoying! Is this how you always act? Or is today just special?" The kids looked at each other.

"Always!" They said with a smile. Flare groaned. This was going to end up giving her one hell of a headache.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angel (chasing Ulti-Chan around the pink room): Come on! Just put the bow on! It goes with the dress!

Ulti-Chan (running around the pink room): Never! You've tortured me enough already!

Angel (coming to a stop road runner style): No I haven't! And, it's not that bad!

Ulti-Chan: Yes it is! T.T

Angel: Fine, I'll stop... If you put the bow on!

Ulti-Chan: Never!!!! Not while I'm alive!!!

Angel: I could arrange that. (pulls up a bazooka out of no where)

Ulti-chan: (gulp)

Jeanna (popping head into room): Angel, Jesse says that Meki says no Killing Ulti-Chan until the end of next chapter!

Angel: Damn. (puts bazooka down) Oh well. (holds up pink bow again) Now, Ut-Ut, are you willing to cooperate!?

Ulti-Chan: Never!!!!!!!

Jeanna: Great, Now I have to burn my favorite pink dress! Ulti-Chan, you owe me a new dress!

Ulti-Chan (points at Angel): It's her fault!

Angel: No it's not!

Jeanna: Stop blaming Angel! It's not her fault if you like wearing dresses! Next time, don't take mine!

Angel: Yeah Ut-Ut!

Ulti-Chan: Grrrrrrrrrrrr (Jeanna leaves the room)

Angel: Put the bow on. Now.

Ulti-Chan: Never!!!

Angel (leaps at Ulti-Chan with bow): Stop stalling the inevitable!!!!!

Ulti-Chan (running around room again): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Placement Duels

Angel: (sigh) What's taking Meki so long?

Ulti-Chan: I don't know, but I hate every moment you're in charge.

Meki (draggng a boy by the collar of his shirt): I'm ba-ack!

Angel: Yay!

Knives: How did you find me?!?!?!?!?!

Meki: I have my sources. Okay, Angel I have a plan that I've been dying to do. Here I'll tell you.

Angel: Will I'll be able to kill Ut-Ut?

Meki: And don't forget Knives!

Angel: I love it already!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 17**

School was over by now, and it was time for Jeanna's placement duel(s). Her first opponent was none other than Adrian Gecko. As Jeanna stepped up on the platform across from Adrian, Rose sat by her feet, her tail curled around her paws.

"Duel!" Adrian said, and the duel started.

**Adrian LP: 4000**

**Jeanna**** LP: 4000**

"I'll go first," Adrrian said drawing his card, "And I summon Cloudian – Sheep Cloud (**ATK: 0 DEF: 0**) onto the field in defense mode. I guess I'll end my turn then." Jeanna smiled. She had something planned.

Jeanna drew her card. She then summoned to her side of the field Spear Dragon (**ATK: 1900 DEF: 0**) in attack mode. She then pointed towards Adrian's Cloudian, and the dragon knew what to do. It was going to attack.

**Adrian LP: 2100**

**Jeanna**** LP: 4000**

Adrian winced when he lost almost half his life points, but it didn't matter. He knew about Spear Dragon's special effect.

"Seeing as you destroyed my Sheep Cloud," He told Jeanna, "I get to special summon two Sheep Cloud Tokens (**ATK: 0 DEF: 0**) onto the field in defense mode." Jeanna shrugged her shoulder and placed a face down. Adrian took it as his turn and drew his card.

"I summon," Adrian said, "my Cloudian – Poison Cloud (**ATK: 0 DEF: 1000**) onto the field in defense mode. But, he won't stay long, because I play my spell, Quick Summon! Now, I sacrifice my Cloud Tokens and Poison cloud in order to summon my Cloudian – Eye of the Typhoon (**ATK: 3000 DEF: 1000**) onto the field in attack mode!" Jeanna smirked. She raised her hand over her, face down, activating it.

Jeanna's trap was Spiritual Wind Art – Miyabi. By sacrificing her Spear Dragon she was able to send Adrian's Cloudian to the bottom of his deck.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Adrian said, and Jeanna drew her card.

She summoned to her field Dancing Fairy (**ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000**) in attack mode. She then activated the equip spell, Black Pendant, giving her fairy 500 more attack points.

**Dancing Fairy: ATK: 2200 DEF: 1000**

Jeanna then indicated to her fairies to attack, and they did.

"Not so fast," Adrian said, "I activate my trap, Dimension Wall! Now you take my damage!"

**Adrian LP: 2100**

**Jeanna**** LP: 1800**

Jeanna though, didn't seem taken aback by this. She clucked her tongue and then pulled a card from her hand. It was Double Attack. She then discarded her Harpy Lady Sisters from her hand. By doing this, she was able to have her Dancing Fairy attack once again this turn. And since Adrian didn't have anything on his field to defend him it meant…

"I lost!" Adrian gasped as the Fairy's attack connected.

**Adrian LP: 0000**

**Jeanna**** LP: 1800**

Jeanna gave Adrian a smile as his life points receded to 0.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, it had been two hours and no fights had been started... yet. Flare had a feeling the worse fighting had yet to come.

"Hey! Give me that back!"

"A book on how to pick up girls!? What the freak Sam?"

"That's not yours!"

"It's ours now though, for blackmail!"

"Fine, then I'll steal your diary!"

"You go into either of our rooms and we'll beat you to a bloody pulp!"

Flare sighed. She really wished she had did this with only Terri.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ready Jeanna?" Jesse asked as he stepped up to duel her and she nodded. "Alright, you can go first." Jeanna nodded eagerly and drew her card.

**Jesse LP: 4000**

**Jeanna**** LP: 4000**

She started her turn by summoning Birdface (**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1600**) onto the field in attack mode. She placed one card face down and ended her turn.

"My draw," Jesse said, drawing his card. "And I summon my Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat (**ATK: 1200 DEF: 400**) onto the field in attack mode. And by cutting her attack points in half, she can attack you directly!"

**Amethyst Cat: ATK: 600 DEF: 400**

**Jesse LP: 4000**

**Jeanna**** LP: 3400**

Jeanna opened her mouth as if she yelped in pain when the attack connected. However, no sound came out.

"I end my turn," Jesse said, sounding amused. Jeanna drew her card and smiled.

She summoned onto the field, Wynn the Wind Charmer (**ATK: 500 DEF: 1500**) in attack mode. She then activated the Field Spell, Rising Air Current, giving all WIND-ATTRIBUTE monsters a boost by 500 attack points.

**Birdface****: ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200**

**Wynn the Wind Charmer: ATK: 1000 DEF: 1100**

Jeanna then made motions for Birdface to destroy Amethyst Cat, who complied, decreasing Jesse's life points by 900.

**Jesse LP: 3100**

**Jeanna**** LP: 3400**

"My Amethyst Cat doesn't go to the grave though!" Jesse called, "she stays in my Magic/Trap zone as a crystal." Jeanna simply shrugged her shoulder.

Jeanna then had her Wynn attack Jesse directly.

**Jesse LP: 2100**

**Jeanna**** LP: 3400**

Jeanna put one card face down and ended her turn.

"My turn," Jesse said, "and I summon my Topaz Tiger (**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000**) onto the field in attack mode! And when he attacks he gains 400 attack points. So, Topaz, attack her Wynn the Wind Charmer!" There was a cloud of dust as Topaz pounced on Jeanna's charmer.

**Jesse LP: 2100**

**Jeanna**** LP: 2400**

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Jesse said. Jeanna drew her card.

Jeanna summoned Luster Dragon #2 (**ATK: 2400 DEF: 1400**) onto her field in attack mode. And, since it was a WIND-ATTRIBUTE monster, it gained 500 attack points.

**Luster Dragon #2: ATK: 2900 DEF: 1000**

Jeanna then had Luster Dragon #2 attack Topaz Tiger.

"I activate my trap," Jesse called, "Gem Set! Now by placing a Crystal Beast in my Magic/Trap zone, I take no damage!" Jesse placed Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle in his Magic/Trap zone alongside of Topaz and Amethyst. However, he seemed to have forgotten about Jeanna's Birdface.

Jeanna's eyes connected with her Birdface's and gave a nod. As if they had a silent conversation, Birdface dived towards Jesse, effectively wiping out the rest of his life points.

**Jesse LP: 0000**

**Jeanna**** LP: 2400**

Jesse walked over to Jeanna as the holograms disappeared and held out his hand. Jeanna grasped it and shook it.

"Sweet duel," he told her, "and let me be the first one to say, Welcome to Obelisk Blue." Jeanna nodded, smiling. Jesse guessed that that was her way of congratulating him.

As the two walked out of the arena, they met up with Jaden and company.

"Sweet Duels Jeanna," Jaden said. Jeanna nodded as Rose leapt up and took her place on Jeanna's shoulder. Jaden opened his mouth to say something else, but Alexis started talking.

"So you're in my dorm Jeanna," Alexis said, "If you come with me I'll show you where our dorm is and introduce you to our dorm advisor and get you a uniform." Jeanna nodded and Alexis took her off to the Blue Dorm. Jaden's face fell when Jeanna left, but quickly shook it off.

"So Jay," Syrus asked Jaden, "What do you want to do." Jaden thought for a moment.

"I don't know," he said, "Would one of you want to duel me?!" The last part he said so enthusiastically poor Syrus took a step back.

As they walked off Jaden thought to himself,

'Maybe this isn't the Jeanna I'm thinking about. Yeah, it's probably just a coincidence. Yeah, it is. I mean, a lot of girls might use wind decks and have the name Jeanna. Yeah, that's it. She's just a normal girl. She doesn't have any powers nor is she a princess. Maybe I just dreamed up Jeanna and she's just a figment of my imagination. Yeah, that's it.'

As Jaden convinced himself that that wasn't Jeanna and walked off, he didn't know that three people had just listened to that whole conversation.

And one of them seemed pretty upset.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: Okay, ready Angel?

Angel (wearing a welders mask): Do you even have to ask?

Meki: Not really, but it's a procedure I have to do.

Angel: From what?

Meki: A back of a cereal box.

Angel: Okay...

Meki: Okay, Ultimate and Knives have been miniaturized by Jenny into the size of a mouse.

Angel: And, we put them in a mouse maze!

Meki: So, we're about to set them loose and Angel here is going to weld all the exits shut!

Angel: Then, this time next chapter, The mouse maze is going to go KABLOOEY! with Ut-Ut and Knives in it.

Meki: Unless they figure out how to get out.

Angel: Which they won't.

Meki: They might.

Angel: They probably won't.

Meki: Yeah, they won't. So, Angel, have the exits been welded?

Angel: The last one is the door to get in.

Meki: So yeah, Release the Mice, er, authors! (opens miniature door releasing Ulti-Chan and Knives)

Ulti-Chan: Finally! We're out!

Meki: No you're not! You're in a mouse maze! You have to find the exit to get out!

Knives: That shouldn't be too hard. (The two run off through the maze)

Meki: Angel, if you will. (Angel welds the last exit)

Angel: This'll be fun.


	18. Flare, Terri, Sam, Jenny, and Jenna

Meki: Ooooooooookkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

Angel: What?

Meki: I'm getting annoyed by Tammy.

Angel: Why?

Tammy: Because she's living in Denial and won't admit it so she can leave.

Meki: I'm not living in Denial!!!!

Tammy: That's what they all say.

Meki: Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhtttttttttt. Look, if I was living in Denial, I'd see you there. Since you're not there, leave it.

Tammy: Right. You still live in Denial! (leaves room)

Angel (in sing-song voice): She's right!

Meki: No she's not.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX. ****Dammit****. I think I've wasted 13 years of wishes.**

**Chapter 18**

The three reactions were:

'You are an idiot.' (This one should be obvious. No, it isn't Jeanna.)

'Perfect. This is going all as I planned.' (Guess who?)

'N-n-no! He can't be thinking that! He can't!' (Who is this?)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jeanna laid on her stomach on her bed, mindlessly petting Rose. She was wearing her new Obelisk Blue uniform, except for the boots. Words were flying through her mind at a breakneck speed, and her thoughts were even a jumble to her. She seemed pretty upset though. But about what?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Flare's P.O.V (the next day)**

Finally, we were off that damn boat. After about thirty different fights (which only a handful were broken up) we had made it to Duel Academy in one piece.

"Well," Terri chirped, her topaz eyes sparkling, "We should go find our classes now!" I nodded in agreement.

"I have a person named Crowler first," Jenny said, and Jenna said that as well. Sam groaned.

"Great!" He groaned, "I have class with my two least favorite people!"

"Terri and I have Crowler as well," I spoke up after looking at Terri's schedule.

"Well let's go!" Jenna said cheerfully, and started off for the Main Building with Jenny following her. Terri and I followed them, leaving Sam behind to run after us.

I wonder what's going to end up going wrong today.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Crowler's**** Class: ****Jeanna's**** P.O.V**

We were in Crowler's class first again today. Yipee. I was sitting next to Jaden today, even though I'm supposed to sit with the other Obelisk's. Crowler seemed disappointed when I sat next to Jaden. I wonder why.

Anyway, we were like, five minutes into the class when the door opened, and an ash gray head popped in. My hand flew to my mouth as the person looked around the room, then ushered four other kids into the room.

"Jeanna?" Jaden whispered from next to me, "Is everything okay?"

I nodded and wrote on a piece of paper, _The__ one looked like a girl I knew back home._ Jaden nodded, and went back to being his little lax self.

I felt bad for lying to Jaden. But, what the hell was Flare and Terri doing here?! And with those three?!

"Um, excuse me Miss?" Flare said, her crimson eyes looking up at the teacher. Jaden and I started laughing when Flare said this. The kids seemed confused at Flare's mistake.

"My name is Dr. Crowler, miss!" Crowler screeched at poor Flare, "I have a PhD in dueling so you know!" Flare sweat dropped as she scratched the back of her head nervously.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Well what do you want here?" Crowler snapped at Flare.

"Well Dr. Crowler," Terri spoke up saving Flare's hide, "We're new here. My name's Terri, and the girl you yelled at is my friend Flare. The boy there is Sam, and the girl with blonde hair is Jenny. The girl with blue hair's name is Jenna." I watched as Jesse's eyes widened as he looked down at Jenna. Does he know her by chance? Or is it some strange coincidence?

"Well, alright!" Crowler snapped, "Go take a seat up in the Obelisk section. Hopefully you won't go sitting with the Slifer Slackers like yesterday's new girl, Jeanna." The way the kids' eyes sparkled when my name was mentioned was like they heard Christmas was twice this year.

I was in for a rough time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lunch Time: Jaden's P.O.V**

The first part of the day went by pretty quickly, not counting me get yelled at by three different teachers. That, and Jeanna seemed in a hurry to get to her next class after each one we had with the new kids. Does she know them somehow?

When Jeanna walked up to our table with her lunch, she was smiling, like nothing was wrong at all. But somehow, I could tell something was wrong. I just didn't know what.

I patted the seat next to me, and she took it as an unspoken invitation to sit down next to me. Not that I minded or anything.

Lunch went slow, as usual, since I already had finished mine before Jeanna sat down. And, Jeanna kept slapping my hand and smiling each time I kept trying to take one of her pieces of fried shrimp!

"Jaden," Alexis said to me with amusement in her voice, "I don't think Jeanna doesn't appreciate you trying to steal her food." I sighed, but stop trying to take one of her fried shrimp.

A little later, she was down to her last fried shrimp. I looked up at her with puppy dog eyes, wanting that last piece of fried shrimp. She smiled, and pushed the plate towards me. However, before I could take the shrimp…

A rose colored cat jumped onto the table and took it for herself! And, before I could say anything, Jeanna was trying to take the piece of shrimp from the cat. Although, it seemed like the cat was winning. After a little bit of tugging, Jeanna gave up and let the cat have the shrimp.

There was about ten minutes left of lunch when I decided to ask Jeanna. But, when I was about to say something, one of the new girls, Flare I think it was, walked up and started talking to Jeanna.

"Jeanna," she said with Terri and the others behind her, "Can you come with us for a sec?" Jeanna looked between me, her cat, and the girls and shook her head firmly.

"Come on Jeanna!" Terri said, "Come with us please!" Jeanna shook her head again, more forcefully. Then the boy, Sam, grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet roughly.

"You're coming with us," he snarled to her.

"Hey!" I said, standing up, "She said she didn't want to go with you!" Jeanna then did something none of us expected. She went and sunk her teeth into Sam's arm.

"Ow!" he yelped, and Jenny and Jenna laughed. Jeanna bent down over her notebook and started scribbling something on it.

_ Leave it Jaden._ Was on the paper,_If__ they want to talk, let them. I'll see you in class, '__kay_

I really wanted to say no, but I let her. She smiled and then left the cafeteria with the kids and her notebook. Her cat, Rose, had disappeared.

I had a baaad feeling about this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: What's going to happen?!

Ulti-Chan: You're going to let us out?

Meki: Of course not.

Ulti-Chan: Why not?

Angel: Because of this! (holds up remote with a bright red button that says: **DO NOT PRESS!!!**)

Knives: Don't tell me-

Ulti-Chan: She is.

Angel: BONSAI!!!!! (presses button and mouse maze goes...)

**_!!!KABLOOEY!!!_**

**_!!!BOOM!!!_**

Ulti-chan/Knives: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel/Meki: (laughing our asses off)

Meki: Angel, ready?!

Angel: Yup! (presses blue button on remote)

_In the distance:_

**_!!!BOOM!!!_**

Angel: You do realize they are going to kill us for that?

Meki: But it was worth it.


	19. Girls' Deal and Rat

Meki: Tada! Chapter 19!

Angel: Yay!!

Meki: Yup! And, Angel and I have some torturing to do! XP

Angel: Yup!

Meki: So, what are we going to do to the guys today?

Angel: Hmmm... I thought that we would put Ut-Ut in a unicorn world with Barney, Teletubbies (both girls shudder), barbie dolls and... SWISS CHEESE!

Jesse: I don't get that last one.

Meki: Well, I do! XD And I love it!

Angel: And that's not all! We put Knives in the dreaded (girls shudder again)...

Meki/Angel: World of 4kids!!! Ack!

Meki: I'll go find the guys! XP

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 19**

Out in the hallway, Jeanna stood in front of Flare, Terri, Jenny, Jenna, and a Sam that was still in pain over his arm.

_What do you want?_ She wrote on her notebook towards the kids.

"What do you think we want?!" Sam snapped impatiently. "We want to take you back home!"

_I can't do that._ Jeanna wrote._ I made a deal. I have five more days to get him to kiss me and admit he loves me._

"End the deal!" Jenny said, "You shouldn't have made it in the first place!" Jeanna shook her head.

_No!_ She wrote furiously. _I won't back out now! Unless…_

"Unless what?" Terri said.

_Unless Terri and Flare duels Jaden and I._ Jeanna wrote._ Tomorrow afternoon. You win, and I go quietly. We __win,__ you leave me alone until the deal is over. __Deal?_ Flare and Terri hesitated.

"Deal," Flare said, "If you can get Jaden to consent to the duel." Jeanna smiled.

_It'll be easy,_ she wrote, _He loves dueling. We won't tell him about the deal, alright?_ Terri and Flare nodded, and Jeanna smiled. Then, the bell rang, signaling class. Jeanna gave them a small wave and then bounded off to class.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the day passed slowly for Jeanna, and the only entertaing things that happened were Jaden hitting Crowler with a tennis racket when it flung out of his hand during Gym, and a Kickball getting stuck in the ceiling. How is that funny? Easy. Jaden came up with the brilliantly smart idea of them doing a human ladder to get the ball while the teacher went somewhere. And, he had the bright idea of placing Jeanna on top.

_Flashback_

_"Hey!" Jaden said, "I have an idea on how to get the ball down!"_

_"What!?"__ Some random Ra student said._

_"We make a human ladder to get it!" Jaden said cheerfully. How anybody agreed to that, we'll never know._

_Students that made up the human ladder: Alexis, Jesse, Jenna, Blaire, __Hassleberry__Syrus__, Atticus, Two Ra Students, Bastion, A handful of Obelisk students, and __Jeanna__, who was placed on top by Jaden who thought that she should do it._

_Jeanna__ had to stand on an Obelisk's shoulders to reach the kickball, but she got. Just as she was wedging the ball out, she slipped, falling down off the human ladder that was over 50 feet in the air. __Luckily, Jaden managed to catch her before she hit the ground (seem familiar?). And, she had the kickball in her hands._

_Flashback ends_

Okay, you gotta admit, the last one was pretty cute, but anyway, yeah. After school there was nothing to do. So, Jeanna went back to her dorm and put her stuff away. Then, she pulled out a black book and started writing in it.

After a little while, she was done writing in it and put the book back from where she got it from and left the dorm room. But, after she left, someone snuck in.

He searched her room until he found the black book. Curious, he opened it and started leafing through the pages. Then, the doorknob started turning, making him jump. Not knowing what to do, he dropped and rolled under the bed, hoping he wouldn't be caught.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angel: Ack!!! Short Chapter!

Meki: Sorry. Couldn't think of much. And, I have the guys! (holds up two charred boys coughing up smoke)

Angel: So that's what the Blue Button Did! ...Wait a minute... I thought that when the maze went KABLOOEY! That happened.

Meki: It did. The Blue button made them go KABLOOEY even more! XP

Angel: Ready?

Meki: Of course! (sends boys to different worlds)

**With Knives**

????: What are you doing here!?

Knives: How the hell should I know? Two crazy authoresses sent me here!

????: No swearing here!

Knives: But-

????: No Buts!

Knives: ...

????: No having fun!

Knives: I didn't do anything!

????: Send him off to the brig!

**Bach with Angel and Meki**

Angel: Was that-?

Meki: I have no idea.

**With Ulti-Chan**

Barney: Can I be your friend?

Unicorns: Candy Mountain Charlie! Candy Mountain!

Swiss Cheese: swiss. swiss. swiss. swiss.

Barbie: Hiya Ken!

Teletubbies: ...

Ulti-Chan: I'll need major therapy after this.

**Back with Angel and Meki**

Angel: We're going to be sooooooo dead!

Meki: I know! But still, it was fun! XD


	20. Diary Snooping and Surprises

Meki: Yay!! We're back!!

Jeanna: What took you so long?!

Meki: 'Cuz I wanted to finish Return From Darkness and I couldn't think of anything!

Angel: At least she updated!

Meki: Yup! XD And i have some good news for those of you who read this and Return from Darkness!

Angel: What is it?

Meki: It's going to have a sequel like Guardians!

Angel: Yay!!!

Meki: Yup!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 20**

**Unknown P.O.V**

'Dammit!' I mentally cursed as I rolled under Jeanna's bed with her diary. Who could be coming to Jeanna's room?! She already left, so it couldn't be her unless she forgot something…

"Jeanna? Are you here?" I heard a voice tentatively ask. "Hmmm, I guess she's not here. Oh well, I'll just leave this here, so she can find it later. I'll leave a note as well." There was a sound of a book being placed down and something being scribbled down. There then was the sound of a door being closed and then there was silence.

I rolled out from underneath Jeanna's bed, smirking. I had avoided being caught. For now… I snuck out of her room and back to my own dorm room.

Back in my own dorm room, I smirked. I mean, come on! Who said the key to a girl's heart wasn't through her diary?

I smirked as I flipped the book open to the first entry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aw, I'm soooooo bored!" Jaden whined, falling backwards over onto the grass. Jeanna giggled when Jaden did that.

These two were out by a cliff away from the Slifer Dorm. Nobody else was there with them. Seemed kinda like a… What's that word? Oh yes, A date. It seemed like they were on a date.

"Hmmm?" Jaden said, "What's so funny Jeanna?" Jeanna shook her head.

_Nothing,_ She wrote. Jaden shrugged his shoulder.

"Oh alright," He said, and pulled himself up into a sitting position. "So what do you want to do?"

_I don't know,_ Jeanna wrote, _What do you want to do?_ Jaden shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know, that's why I was asking you," He said, and Jeanna smiled.

_Do you want to take a walk?_ She wrote curiously (if that's even possible).

"Sure," he said, picking himself up off the grass. He held out a hand for Jeanna and she took it and Jaden helped her up.

As they walked into the forest, they were unaware of the fast approaching storm clouds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Entry #1

Dear Diary,

I'm hoping what I did isn't a mistake. I'm pretty sure my parents will worry and send someone after me, but that's not what I'm worried about.

What I'm worried about is Jaden. Will he still remember me? Or am I just a figment of his imagination? Please don't be the second one.

No matter what happens in this world or in my world, Jaden will still be Jaden to me.

I made a deal with Yubel, and I'm not going to lose. My parents would never understand what I feel for Jaden, but I know Jenna would. She feels the same way about Jesse. Or at least, she did…

Please don't let me be the only one who remembers! I'm already alone. I just want things to go back to normal.

Like it was before I cast that damn spell. But, before I do that, I need a way to fix what happened then.

I'm pretty sure I know how to now, I just need the seven days to be up! Oh well. This is only the first day. Meaning, 6 days left.

The only questions on my mind now are: Will I win or will I lose? And: Can I actually get him to kiss me and admit he loves me?

I only hope so.

Cause if he doesn't, I might as well kiss my freedom goodbye.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A gust of wind blew through the winds, causing Jeanna to shiver.

"Here," Jaden said, taking his blazer off and draping it over Jeanna's shoulder. "We don't want you to catch a cold now do we?" Jeanna tried giving Jaden his blazer back, but he just shook his head.

"I don't need it Jeanna," he said, "I'll be fine." Jeanna shook her head, and tried giving Jaden it back. He shook his head and gave it back again. This went on for about ten more minutes until Jeanna gave up and kept Jaden's jacket.

They walked on and on through the forest for what seemed forever until they reached a building.

"The old animal lab?!" Jaden exclaimed, "Wow, I didn't know we went this far into the woods Jeanna." Jeanna nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to turn around and go back?" Jaden asked, and Jeanna shook her head.

"So you want to keep going?" Jaden asked, and Jeanna nodded her head happily. Jaden shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh alright," He said smiling, and grabbed Jeanna's hand. "I want to show you some place I've never shown anybody else before." Jeanna blushed brightly as Jaden drug her off.

Where could he be taking her?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Entry #2

Dear Diary,

Why did my parents have to send THEM!? This day turned out soooooooo bad! Not only do they know I'm here, but they want me to go back as well!

Luckily, I bought some time for me by challenging them to a duel. Jaden and I are going to be dueling Terri and Flare tomorrow afternoon, and hopefully Jaden and I are going to win.

I do feel bad for lying to Jaden about the whole reason we are dueling. Hopefully, we'll win… Or else I'll have a hell of a time trying to explain this to Jaden. At least I'm mute.

Well, I'll be back to finish this later. Jaden and I are hanging out, and I don't want to be late!

The diary entry cut off there, not like I minded. I just learned a whole lot of stuff I could use against Jeanna. And get her to break that little Slifer's heart.

This was going to be an eventful… How many days did Jeanna have left? Oh yes, now I remember. This is going to be an eventful five days for me.

Too bad it won't be for Jaden and Jeanna.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We're almost there Jeanna!" Jaden said when said girl tugged on his arm for what seemed like the millionth time to him. "I promise!" Jaden gave a smile to Jeanna and she blushed again. She nodded and they kept going.

Where was Jaden taking Jeanna?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: Where is Jaden taking Jeanna? Who has Jeanna's diary? Why am I asking you people these questions when I know these answers?!

Angel: I don't know.

Meki: Exactly. So, what do you want to do now?

Angel: Why don't we see what's happening to Ut-Ut and Knives!

Meki: Okay!

**With Knives**

Knives: SOMEBODY LET ME OUT DAMMIT!!! DON'T MAKE ME GET MY NINJA'S ON YOU!!!!

????: We'll never let you out!

Knives: WHY THE FK NOT?!?!?!?!

????: Because you have to be here! You're mental!

Knives: WTF?!?!

**With us**

Meki: So that's where we sent him. To a nuthouse.

Angel: I thought we sent him to 4kids?

Meki: Maybe we did and they sent him to the nuthouse!

Angek: ...

Meki: Alright, let's see the person who needs a therapist!

**With Ulti-Chan**

Ulti-Chan: (twitch)(twitch)

Barney: I love you, you love me, wwe're a happy family!

Ulti-Chan: (twitch)(twitch)(twitch)

Swiss Cheese: SWISS SWISS SWISS SWISS SWISS SWISS SWISS SWISS SWISS SWISS SWISS SWISS SWISS SWISS

Ulti-Chan (mouth foaming): SOMEBODY LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**With us**

Angel: What happened to Barbie and the teletubbies and the unicorns?

Meki: I don't know... And I don't think I want to.

Angel: Neither do I.

Meki: Read and Review! Or else the bunnies attack!

Angel: I thought your bunnies were gone?

Meki: These are new bunnies! XD

-Read and Review!-


	21. Walk Gone Awry

Angel (chasing Meki around the room): Give him back!!!!

Meki: Never!!!!

Sora: Somebody Help me!!!!!

Ulti-Chan: ...

Angel: Give him back!!!!!!

Meki: Never!!!! (trips over a mysterious rock flys into an air vent)

Ulti-Chan/Angel: ...

Angel: Wasn't expecting that.

Ulti-Chan: Neither was I.

Angel: When did you get out?

Ulti-Chan: Yesterday.

Angel: Okay...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 21**

"Well," Jaden said, "We're here!"

To Jeanna, 'We're here' is an understatement. We're finally here! Is the phrase she probably would've chosen. Somehow, this place seemed rrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaaaalllllllyyyyyyyy familiar. As she plopped onto the ground, it hit her.

_This is the same place where we were before we took our walk!_ Jeanna wrote, a furious expression appearing on her face. Jaden scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, uh, you see," Jaden said nervously, and Jeanna mimed a laugh. "What's so funny?!"

_Nothing,_ Jeana wrote, a sly expression appearing on her face._ Just this!_

Before Jaden could say, "Just what?", Jeanna tackled him and sent him sprawling across the grass.

"What was that for?!" Jaden half snapped at Jeanna, and she smiled evilly in response. "I have a feeling I'm not going to like what you're going to do."

Jeanna smiled evilly again as she started tickling Jaden. And she had the advantage since she was sitting on him.

"Well, let's try and make this fair," Jaden said in response to that, and flipped Jeanna off of him. He then started tickling her.

And thus started a tickle fight between the two.

After a while, Jaden and Jeanna stopped tickling each other.

Now, they lay on their backs panting heavily.

"That was fun," Jaden said smiling as they stared up at the gray, cloudy sky. Jeanna nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we head back now," Jaden said, "So we can get back before the storm hits." He indicated towards the sky and Jeanna nodded in agreement. Jaden picked up his jacket and they left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Has anybody seen Jaden?" Jesse asked the kids in the Slifer cafeteria.

"I think he's still out with Jeanna," Syrus said, "He left with her a while ago." Alexis smiled.

"He **has** been getting closer to her lately," Alexis added, "We might as well let them be. 'Cause if you don't remember, he seemed depressed when Jeanna was gone. He's happy now, so we might as well let them be." Everybody nodded in agreement.

"And she only has five days left of her deal," A voice spoke up from the doorway. The kids turned around to see Jenna leaning against the doorway, her eyes closed, and the wind from outside blowing it.

"What are you talking about Jenna?" Jesse asked. Jenna walked into the cafeteria, and shut the door.

"I'm talking about the deal she made with Yubel," Jenna answered. "She gave her voice up to have a chance of being with Jaden. He has to kiss her and admit he loves her by sunset five days from now. But, Flare and Terri are being asses and want to take Jeanna back when Jenny, Sam, and I don't want to take her back." Jesse looked at Jenna suspiciously.

"Why don't you want to take her back?" Jesse asked, and Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Sheesh," Jenna said, "I thought even you would be able to figure that out! Or are you smarter in our old dimension than this one?" It took everybody a moment to comprehend what Jenna just said.

"So wait," Jesse said, "You remember everything?" Jenna nodded happily and bounced over and sat on Jesse's lap.

"So do Jenny and Sam," She added. "We're not sure if Jeanna remembers, but we figure she must remember if she came here after Jaden."

"How do you remember everything?" Chazz snapped, "I thought you said you wouldn't remember anything!" Jenna rolled her eyes.

"That was a _**MIGHT**_ you retard!" Jenna snapped, "Anyway, none of you can tell Jaden or Jeanna what I just told you!"

"Why not Jenna?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Because Jaden has to do this on his own," Jenna answered, "And Jeanna will get mad if you guys know! She'll probably be mad if she knows that Jenny, Sam and I know!" The gang nodded and Jenna hopped off of Jesse's lap.

"I should go now," Jenna said, "I'll be missed." She gave Jesse a kiss and then bounded out the door, leaving kids staring first at the door, then Jesse, who was currently bright red.

Well, at least one relationship is going good.

What about the other?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Another gust of wind blew harshly through the woods, and Jeanna shivered violently yet again. Jaden tried giving her his jacket, but she pushed it back, and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Come on Jeanna!" Jaden whined, "Just take the jacket!" Jeanna shook her head when Jaden took his jacket off and tried giving it to her again.

"Fine!" Jaden said, keeping the jacket off. "We both won't have a jacket." Jeanna giggled, and Jaden gave her a cheeky grin.

They stopped when they passed the animal lab… again.

"Didn't we pass this, like five minutes ago?" Jaden asked Jeanna, and she nodded.

"Okay," Jaden said, "Let's think… Which way did we go when we passed here the first time?" Jeanna pointed towards the back of the animal lab.

"Well alright then!" Jaden said brightly, "Let's go the opposite way of that way then!" Jeanna gave a smile and they headed off that way.

After a little while, Jeanna started to feel numb. It was like she had been dumped into a bucket of ice water in the middle of December. Her surroundings started to seem fuzzy. Suddenly, she tripped over a tree root. She felt sleepy as well. She tried to get up, but she couldn't.

"Jeanna!" Jaden called turning back for her, "Get up Jeanna! Don't go to sleep!" Jaden touched Jeanna's hand. It was freezing. He helped her up and wrapped his jacket around her, despite her mute protests.

"Keep it on Jeanna," Jaden said to Jeanna, "Please. I don't want anything to happen to you." Jeanna averted her eyes and kept the jacket. Jaden grabbed her freezing hand.

"Come on," He said, "We're going to try and find a way out of here." Jeanna nodded and Jaden led the way to where he thought was the way he thought was the way out.

After a while, they reached the Abandoned Dorm. That was a good thing, wasn't it? I guess, seeing as they were getting farther through the forest and closer back to the dorms. Jaden was shivering by now, and to Jeanna, he seemed pretty cold. She unwrapped herself out of his jacket, and offered him part of it. He shook his head, but Jeanna wouldn't have it. She wrapped it around him herself, with a smile on her face. He blushed, and Jeanna did too.

"Well, let's go," He said, and they started a slower walk back to the Slifer Dorm. However, after they got out of sight of the Abandoned Dorm, it started raining.

And I don't mean just little droplets of water. No, I don't. I mean it started raining in sheets. It came down really freaking hard, soaking both Jaden and Jeanna within minutes. That and it started thundering and lightning outside.

"Come on Jeanna!" Jaden said, grabbing Jeanna's hand and pulled away from his jacket. He then started running, and pulling Jeanna with him. As they were running, the wind was blowing fiercely, and it blew Jaden's jacket from Jeanna.

After a while of running, they made it to a clearing in the forest. It had a lake in the middle of it, but it wasn't near the Girls' Dorm.

As they were halfway through the clearing, lightening struck not even fifteen feet from where Jaden and Jeanna stopped paralyzed with fear.

There, right in front of their eyes, a fire caught a light in the middle of all the rain.

And there, as the fire grew, in encircled Jaden and Jeanna, leaving them nowhere to run.

Will anybody be able to help these two?

Or will they die by freezing to death?

Or die by fire?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (falls out of an air vent with Sora)

Angel: Give him back now!!!

Meki: Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alyssa: Give him back! (tries to tackle Meki but misses)

Meki: You can't catch me! XD (starts running again)

Tammy: Who gave her sugar?

Alyssa: ...

Tammy: Alyssa! Why'd you do that?!

Alyssa: 'Cuz I didn't know.

Ulti-Chan: Who are you?!

Alyssa: Alyssa from Meki's ficcy Forbidden Love

Ulti-Chan: ...

Alyssa/Tammy: XP ...

Angel: So what now?

Tammy: Wait for her to calm down from her sugar rush.

Angel: ...Fine.


	22. Where There's Smoke, There's Fire

Meki: I'm back! And I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday!

Angel: You better!

Meki: I'm sorry! I had Basketball practice right after school until 5 and then I had a meeting after practice! and it lasted until 8:30! I barely had time to eat!

Meki: ...Oh well, Chapter time!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 22**

**Jenna's P.O.V**

I sat on the windowsill of my dorm room, staring outside at the thick sheets of rain. I let out a sigh, and then heard some footsteos from behind me.

"What's got you so down Jenna?" The voice asked. I turned around to face Jenny, Flare, and Terri.

"It's nothing," I answered.

"Is it Jesse?" Jenny asked slyly. When I didn't answer, her face turned to an upset one. "Aw come on! Just admit it! You like him!" I rolled my eyes and turned back to the window.

"Forget it Jenny," I said monotonously, "I don't like hi-" I cut off when I saw something through the rain.

"What is it?" Flare asked walking over to the window.

"What does that look like to you?" I asked her, concern coming into my voice.

"Smoke, I think," Flare answered. "It's probably fire from lightning." My eyes widened.

"That's what I thought," I said as I whipped out my PDA, and started dialing a number and grabbing my jacket and shoes.

"What's wrong Jenna?!" Flare said as she and the others grabbed their jackets and ran after me. I ignored them and darted through the halls with my PDA close to my ear and putting my shoes on (I'm talented, I know). After a couple of rings, I heard the voice I needed to hear.

_Hey, this is Jesse._ It said.

"Jesse, thank god!" I said as I started out through the thick rain.

_Jenna?_ Jesse asked.

"I need something from you," I said.

_What is it?_ He asked as I started running through the rain.

"How many kids are there?" I asked, "No names, just numbers!" There was a pause as he counted and during that, I pushed my bangs out of my face seeing as they got plastered to my face because of the rain.

_Six, counting me. Why?_ He asked curiously.

"Good," I said, "I have three chasing after me."

_Why?_

"Jesse," I said, "You need to get through the forest now! There's a fire in the forest! And I'm pretty sure that's where Jeanna and Jaden are!"

_We're on our way._ He said, and I clicked the PDA off.

Oh please, let us make it in time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jesse's P.O.V**

"Who was it?"Alexis asked me when I put my PDA away and grabbed my jacket.

"Jenna," I replied.

"What did she want?" Atticus asked.

"We have to get through the forest, now." I answered as I started for the door.

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"There's a fire," I answered, "And Jenna's pretty sure that's where Jaden and Jeanna are." I didn't need to say another word. Everybody scrambled for their jackets and we started running through the forest towards the smoke.

Please don't let either of them be hurt or dead.

Please.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jeanna's P.O.V**

Jaden started coughing harshly and fell to the ground, his eyes watering. I had been coughing harshly as well, and this rain was definitely **not** helping.

I looked around desperately for an exit. Then, I saw it. We were close enough to the lake to get in, and at the rate the fire was going, it would take a few more minutes to completely surround us.

I dashed over to Jaden and knelt next to him and tugged his sleeve. He looked up at me, eyes red and puffy from the smoke, and I pointed at the lake. He seemed to get the message, and he grabbed my hand. We started for the lake.

This is confusing me. How can fire start during a storm with pouring down rain anyway? And I didn't lightning only struck tall places first?

"Jeanna, go!" Jaden said when we reached the opening. As he pushed me through the opening, I ensnared my hand around his and brought him down into the water with me.

Please don't let me drown.

Please don't let **_either_** of us drown.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jenna's P.O.V**

I skidded to a halt, sending a whole lot of mud to fly through the air. Behind me, Jenny, Flare and Terri were coming to a stop. Across the clearing, I could see Jesse and the others coming to a stop. And by the edge of the lake was a _**HUGE**_ circle of fire. However, it didn't spread, it just stayed circling merrily there. How queer is that?

"Flare do something!" I snapped, and she shook her head. "What the hell do you mean no?! Jeanna's going to end up dying before we do anything! How can you say no to that?! We were sent here for a job! Jason will have our heads if we let Jeanna die!"

"Calm down Jenna," Flare said, making me even angrier.

"Calm down!?" I practically screamed. "Calm down?! You want me to calm down!? How the hell can I be calm when one of my friends is going to die?!" I felt the need to lash out at… at something. I turned around fast towards the fire and whipped my hand like a whip with my eyes closed.

I was shocked to hear something sizzling. I opened my eyes to see, through the thick rain, an electric blue whip stretching from my hand to the fire. When'd that get there? Actually, I don't want to know.

Wait a minute… Of course, that fire may not be sizzling out by the rain pouring on it, but it is just like normal rain! It fizzles out when water touches it!

"Terri," I called behind me, "Can you help?"

"Yeah," Terri said, earning a glare from Flare, "It's muddy, but it's still dirt. Why?" I smirked.

"Because," I said, "We need to get that mud to cover the fire." Terri nodded and set to work.

"We'll help," Jesse and Jenny chorused, and Alexis, Syrus, Atticus, and Hassleberry nodded in agreement. I nodded, and they started helping.

Me on the other hand, I concentrated on using my whip on the fire to get it to go out.

Hopefully we'd get done in time.

Or else, they'll be long dead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jeanna's P.O.V**

I watched faintly as cloudy water flew past me as I drifted to the bottom of the lake. I couldn't see very well. Where was Jaden? I think I let go of him after impact of the lake. Then where was he? I can't see him anywhere. Did he go back up? Or is he still in here?

It's so cold here. So cold. Am I going to die? No, I can't die! What about Jaden? He'll be heartbroken if I die!

Please! Somebody! Don't let me die! I don't want to die!

As I thrash around trying to get my heavy body back up to the surface, I notice a dark shadow coming towards me.

That's not… Death? Is it? Please don't let me die! I can't die!

Not until I admit to Jaden that I…

That I love him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: Yipe! Yipe! Yipe! Don't kill me!!

Angel: What did you do to Jeanna!?!?

Meki: Nuttin'! I swear!!!!

Angel: Grrrrrrrrr

Meki: Read and Review! And save me from Death! Please! T.T


	23. Near Death, Anyone?

Meki: Hi! We're back with Chapter 23!

Angel: Yay!!!

Meki: Yup! XD And almost no mishaps!

Angel: What do you mean almost no?

Meki: Alyssa nearly blew up my typing room.

Angel: O.o I don't think I want to know.

Meki: You don't. She was just given on cup of coffee!

Angel: One cup!?!?

Meki: Yeah!

Angel: At least she's on our side!

Meki: Yup! I have her trapped in a cage, though I don't know how long it's going to hold her.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 23**

The fire was almost out when Syrus saw 'it'. 'It' was a brown mop of hair floating near the edge of the lake.

"Guys," He said, "What's that?" He pointed to the brown mop of hair.

"I think it's Jaden," Jesse said, his eyes widening in fear. It _**was**_ possible. The fire was almost out and no one was in the middle.

"Well we can't leave him there!" Alexis said, flicking mud off of her hands and at Chazz, who had done nothing to help. Jesse nodded.

"I'll go," He said, and before anybody could protest, he dived right into the lake. He came up a few seconds later with his teeth chattering.

"It's… cold!" He said between chattering teeth, and Jenna gave him a smile/smirk.

"Well, maybe that'll teach you not to jump in a freezing cold lake when it's down pouring rain!" She said. Jesse stuck his tongue out at her, and swam over to the brown mop of hair.

When Jesse reached it, it was Jaden. He seemed deathly still, and his lips were turning blue.

"Je-Jesse?" He managed to cough out painfully, with blood coming up.

"Quiet Jaden," He said, "You need to save your strength. Jeanna wouldn't like it if you died on her." Jesse started swimming as best as he could back towards the others. Jaden's eyes widened when he heard Jeanna's name.

"Je-Jesse," Jaden coughed out again.

"What Jaden?" He asked as they neared the shore.

"I-I-It's Je-Je-Jeanna," Jaden stuttered/coughed.

"What about her?" Jesse asked as they reached the lake.

"She's still at the bottom of the lake." Everybody was deathly quiet.

**

* * *

**

"She would surely be dead by now!" Chazz snapped as Hassleberry and Atticus hauled Jaden up out of the water.

"We still should look," Hassleberry snapped back. Jesse nodded in agreement.

"I'll look now," He said, and before anybody could say anything else, he dove under the water.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jesse's P.O.V**

The lake water was really cloudy. How was I supposed to find Jeanna in this? She probably really is- Wait, what was that? It seemed like a body.

As I swam closer to it, I realized that it really _**was**_ a body. And it was Jeanna's.

And by the way she was kicking and thrashing, she was very much alive.

I wasn't sure if she was conscious or not though.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jeanna's**** P.O.V**

As the shadow came closer to me, I realized it wasn't death, or anything like that. I think… Instead, it was a bluenette. I think it was Jesse. Or was it Syrus?

Wait a minute, that's not Jesse, that's death! It's just taking the form of Jesse to trick me to go with him! I don't want to die!

I don't want to die! Please don't let me die!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Jesse neared Jeanna, she started wildly and blindly kicking and thrashing around again. Jesse had a hard time grabbing a hold of her, and he needed air as well.

'My lungs,' Jeanna thought, 'They feel like they're going to explode! Am I- Am I dyeing? No I cannot d-' But the rest of her thought was cut off as she lost consciousness. She fell limp into Jesse's outstretched arms, and he started kicking his way back up to the surface for his much needed air. Hopefully Jeanna would live.

Hopefully. Jesse didn't want his best friends' heart to be crushed because the girl he likes is dead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Jesse reached the surface, he gasped for breath before kicking his way over to the shore with Jeanna. Rain was splattering everywhere.

"Is she-?" Alexis asked.

"She's barely alive," Jesse said, answering Alexis's unfinished question. "But she won't be for long if we don't get her to the nurse soon. Did Hassleberry take Jaden?" Alexis nodded.

"Hassleberry, Atticus, Syrus, and Chazz all went to the nurses' office with Jaden," Alexis said. "The rest of us waited here for you to come back up." Jesse nodded and Alexis helped him get out of the water with Jeanna, causing Jenna to glare in jealousy.

Jesse switched Jeanna to a piggy back position on his back, and he and the girls started running to the nurses' office, slipping and sliding through the mud.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When they finally made it to the school, none of them even bothered to pause to try and catch their breath. They kept running, even though their legs were burning from the speed they were running.

Jesse kept running as fast as he could. Jeanna's head hung limp on his shoulder, and her skin was deathly pale and she was ice cold. Her breathing was also uneven. At least she was breathing, and that was good even if she wasn't breathing regularly. She was still alive, and Jesse was planning on keeping that way for Jaden's sake. Jesse wasn't going to let Jeanna die on them.

After 2 more minutes, Jesse came bursting through the infirmary doors, where Jaden was laying on a bed wrapped in blankets and a thermometer in his mouth. He was still unconscious.

"Lay her on the bed," Ms. Fontaine said, not looking up from Jaden. Jesse nodded and placed Jeanna on the bed. After about a minute or two, Ms. Fontaine came over to Jeanna.

"She's in a state of Hypothermic Shock," Ms. Fontaine said, "like Jaden. We have to wrap her up and I'll give her some medicine. That's just about all I can do for her." They nodded, and helped Ms. Fontaine wrap Jeanna up.

"I'll go get her medicine now," Ms. Fontaine said. "She should be fine, after some rest and she warms up." The kids nodded, and sat in chairs around the two beds. Outside, thunder cracked as lightning illuminated the windows.

"How did that fire start?" Jesse asked, "I thought fire couldn't start during rain." He paused to sneeze.

"I think you're sick too," Jenna teased, and Jesse shook his head and wiped his nose.

"Nah," He said, "But how does fire start during rain?"

"Flare?" Jenna and Jenny said, turning to said girl. She turned away and averted her eyes from the group.

"Well?" Jenna said, "It's not like they're going to be shocked!"The kids nodded, and Flare sghed.

"Alright," She said with a sigh. "The lightning that started the fire wasn't humane."

"It wasn't humane?" Syrus asked, and Flare nodded.

"It wasn't normal lightning." She explained, "It was started by something inhumane."

"Meaning what cadet?" Hassleberry asked.

"Meaning," Flare said, pausing, "It was probably started by Yubel."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Meki: Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn!

Angel: What was that for?

Meki: I don't know. But it fit! XD

Angel: I guess... Hey you left a cliffie!!!!

Meki: So? I ended a different chapter of one of my other stories with a cliffie and I haven't died... yet.

Angel (holds up flaming chainsaw with spork): Well get ready to die.

Meki (holds up flaming katanas): Your on!

(Starts a wickedly deadly battle)

Alyssa: Readandreview!!!!Byeguys!!!Doyoulikechocolate?Ilikechocolate!!!!

Sora: I am embarrassed to have you as a sister. Read and Review! I have to get her back in a cage.


	24. Fire Explanation and Haou

Meki: Hi hi! We're back! XD

Ulti-Chan: You called me a girl!!!!

Meki: Dude, you're upset about that? Sheesh, it's just a name!!!

Angel: Yeah!!

Meki: See, even Angel-Sempai agrees with me!

Ulti-Chan: Angel-Sempai? How come she gets a better name than me?!

Angel-Sempai: Because I'm older than both of you and she respects me more than you.

Meki: Pretty much.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 24**

"How could Yubel have done this?" Jesse asked, shocked, but before Flare could answer, Ms. Fontaine came back in.

"She'll be just fine," She said as she gave Jeanna her medicine. The kids nodded. When Ms. Fontaine left, Flare started talking.

"I don't know!" She said, "But she did it somehow. The fire as a type I can't control." Flare turned down and looked at her hand. Within a second, maybe less, a flame appeared in her hand.

"This is a normal fire," Flare said. "But when you combine it with magic, it becomes like an acid rain, figuratively speaking of course." Flare turned her attention to the flame in her hand, and it sparked, but nothing appeared to happen.

"Here," She said, "Maybe an example would be better for you to see. See this flame," She gestured to her hand, "It may not look it, but it has been infused with magic."

"But it looks like a normal flame to me," Jesse said, studying it closely.

"Exactly," Flare said. "But it isn't. Jenna, if you would." Jenna nodded and gave her hand a small flick. Above Flare's hand appeared a small rain cloud. Jenna squeezed her hand into a fist, and rain started falling from it. But, as the rain hit the fire, nothing happened. It was like it was impervious to water.

"So you're saying that Yubel created that fire?" Alexis said, and Flare nodded.

"That's the only explanation. It takes a lot of energy from me just to make this small flame," Flare said, and she flicked her wrist and the flame disappeared. "So I wouldn't be able to keep up a fire like Jaden and Jeanna were trapped in." The lights flickered as lightning flashed dangerously and thunder roared at an unknown enemy. There was the sound of someone coughing and sitting up right after that.

"Jaden?" Jesse said, facing his friend. Jaden gave Jesse a bloodthirsty grin.

"Jaden's not here at the moment." The kid said. "Can I take a message?" Although by the look on his face, it clearly stated that he wasn't going to take any message.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Great," Jaden muttered, "I'm trapped in the back of my mind with no one to help me at all. How do I feel like Jeanna somehow?" He wasn't expecting an answer, though he got one.

"Because this is exactly what happened to her a while back," The voice said, "And now it's happened to you?"

"Haou?" Jaden asked incredulously, "How are you here? I thought you possessed me again?!" The boy Jaden was talking to scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, I didn't," Haou said, "My split personality did."

"Great," Jaden mumbled, "By split personality has a split personality."

"I heard that!" Haou snapped.

"Oh well," Jaden said. "What do we do now?" Haou shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know," Haou honesty replied, "Wait until something happens?" Jaden shrugged his shoulder.

"I have nothing better to do," He said and they sat down and waited… and waited… and waited… and waited… and waited… and waited… and waited… and waited… and wai- Okay!!! I think they get the point! Let's get to something more interesting now!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, let's think," Jenna said, "Jaden's been possessed by the dark side of Haou. What do we do?" There was silence. "Thanks for the support. Okay… Whenever Jaden touched Jeanna's hand, he was forced into her mind, right?"

"Ummm," Flare said confused, "Sure, let's go with that!"

"So, if we get Jeanna to touch Jaden's hand," Jenna said.

"She'll get forced into Jaden's mind and can help him," Jesse completed. "That's brilliant Jenna!" Jenna nodded.

"So," She said, "Who's going to keep Jaden down?" No one raised their hand. "Fine, someone has to do it! So, Chazz, make us all proud, and hold him down!"

"What?!" Chazz shouted, "Why me?!"

"Because you're the one we'll miss the least if Haou ends up killing you!" Jenna said with a smile, "So, good luck!"

After a while, they managed to get Jeanna to touch Jaden's hand, and they hoped it worked. And if it didn't, well, let's just hope there was a _**really**_ strong sedative in Ms. Fontaine's arsenal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jeanna?" Jaden asked incredulously as said girl appeared in front of him and Haou. The girl nodded her head eagerly.

"What are you doing here?!" Jaden said, "This is my mind!" Haou looked at both of them for a moment.

"Well," Haou said, "Should I state the obvious, or should I let you two wait a half hour or more to figure it out?"Jeanna and Jaden glared at him.

"Cute," He said, "You two don't like me. Why don't you two go give Jaden control of his body now? You both know that's what Jeanna was sent here to do."

"We do?" Jaden said, "Oh, I mean, We do!" Jeanna and Haou sweat dropped.

"Yeah, smooth move wise guy," Haou said.

"Okay Jeanna," Jaden said, and Jeanna stared blankly back at him. "Oh right, you're mute. So, how did that spell you recited go?" Jaden thought for a moment.

"Umm," He said, "Did it go like… Ummm…. Wasn't it something like-…Wait, that wasn't it." Haou laughed.

_Jaden, can you hear me?_

"What was that?!" Jaden said, looking wildly around the room, and a laugh echoed through the room.

_It's me, __Jeanna__. I'm doing something. I don't know what it's called._

"Telepathy, perhaps." Haou said, sounding impatient.

_Yeah, that's it. Anyway, I can't do the spell. You have to do it Jaden!_

"What?" Jaden exclaimed, "I can't do it!" Jeanna walked over to Jaden and put his hands in hers and smiled at him.

_Trust me, you can.__ I can tell you the words, but that's just it._

"Alright," Jaden said, "I'll try." Jeanna smiled.

_Okay. Listen, and then repeat. This is the spell:_

_By the power of __Haou_

_Return the princess and I back to our proper bodies._

"That seems simple enough," Jaden said.

_Are you ready?_

"Yeah," Jaden said.

_Okay, go._

"By the Power of Haou," Jaden said, his eyes closed, and wind whipping around them,

"Return the Princess and I back to our proper bodies."

There was a flash of light, and the two were gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is there any reason you guys are staring at me like that?" Jaden asked, after his eyes turned back to their normal hue.

"Umm," Jesse said, "No Jaden." Jaden smiled brightly and then turned to the bed next to him where Jeanna was sitting up. She glanced over at him, and smiled.

Jaden and Jeanna both understood that what had happened would stay between them. But for how long?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: There you go, Chapter 24!

Ulti-Chan: Any reason there's a bird on your head?

Meki: Yup. Tammy put it there when I yold her that writer's block was _worming_ its way into my head.

Angel-Sempai: And that's a bad thing!

Meki: Yup. But, this bird is annoying! (fireball flies through and kills bird)

Everybody: (stares at dead bird)

Meki: So, we're having chicken tonight! XD


	25. The End, Or Just A New Beginning?

Angel/Meki: T.T T.T T.T

Ulti-Chan: What's wrong!? You're acting like somebody died!

Angel: This is the last chapter of Guardians!!! T.T

Ulti-Chan: Really?

Meki: Yes and No.

Angel: What do you mean about Yes and No?!?!?!?!?!

Meki: You'll find out! XD

Angel: Tell me!!! (starts strangling Meki)

Ulti-Chan: O.o ...(backs away slowly)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 25**

It was a few days later when Jaden and Jeanna were allowed and fit to leave the infirmary. And by a few days, I mean it was the last day. Jeanna had to get Jaden to kiss her by sunset today, or Yubel would win the bet! T.T And a couple of kids were _**NOT**_ going to let that happen.

"So it's Jeanna's last day, huh Jenna?" Jesse asked, sitting next to her in the cafeteria. Jenna nodded her head sadly.

"Yeah, it is," She said depressed as everybody else assembled at the table, besides Jaden and Jeanna. Suddenly a devilish grin appeared on her face.

"I don't think I want to know what you are thinking," Jesse said.

"Sooo," Jenna said slyly with a mischievous grin plastered on her face, "Anybody up to playing a little game I'd like to call, 'Matchmaking 101'?" The kids grinned as they leaned in to listen to Jenna.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on Jeanna!" Jenny, Jenna, Flare, and Terri whined. "It's your last day! Why don't we have a little Girls Day Out?! Come on, it'll be fun!" Jeanna mimed a sigh.

_If I agree, will you leave me alone?!_ Jeanna wrote, and the girls nodded eagerly.

"Okay, meet us at the cliff away from the Slifer Dorm, okay?" Flare said, and Jeanna nodded. "See you then!" Flare said as she, Terri, Jenny, and Jenna dashed off, giggling madly. Jeanna sighed as she stared down at Rose.

_I have a __baaaaaaaaaaaad__ feeling about this,_ She wrote, and Rose meowed in agreement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on Jay," Jesse said, "It'll be fun! Just you, me, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Chazz!" Jaden smiled.

"Alright," Jaden said with a smile, "I'll go." Jesse smiled in victory.

"Great," He said, "We'll meet you at the cliff away from the Slifer Dorm!" Before Jaden could say anything else, Jesse had ran off.

"I don't know about you Kuriboh," Jaden said as Winged Kuriboh appeared by him, "But I have a feeling that I'm part of a game."

And he didn't know how right he was! XD

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Jaden reached the cliff, he didn't see Jesse, Syrus, Hassleberry, or Chazz! He only saw Jeanna, standing there with her cat, Rose, in her arms. She was absent-mindedly stroking her cat, staring out over the cliff.

"What are you doing here Jeanna?" Jaden asked, causing Jeanna to jump and Rose to leap from her arms. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Jeanna nodded nervously and scooped Rose back into her arms, but she jumped back down.

"Why are you here?" Jaden asked again.

_Flare, Terri, Jenny, and Jenna tricked me._ She wrote, _You?_

"Jesse tricked me," Jaden said, before getting a thoughtful look on his face. "You don't think it's a trick to set us up, is it?" Jeanna shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. They both sat on the edge of the cliff, unaware of their hidden audience.

They sat there until the sun decided it was time to call it quits and started to set.

_Jaden I have a confession to make,_ Jeanna wrote.

"What?" Jaden asked.

_I have to leave when the sun is finished setting._

"Why?!" Jaden asked, panicked.

_Because, I made a deal with __Yubel_

"What type of deal?" Jaden asked, "And who in their right mind would make a deal with her?!"

_I love you Jaden, and I made the deal because of that,_ Jeanna wrote. _I gave my voice up for a chance to win your heart. The deal was that if you didn't kiss me and admit you love me by the end of sunset today, I would be forced to serve __Yubel__ forever._ Jaden smirked as he leaned in and kissed Jeanna on the lips.

"Then however it may make us cringe," Jaden said slyly, "We might as well start calling Yubel cupid." Jeanna shuddered. "Because I love you to Jeanna." The way Jeanna's face turned bright red would make you think that her face was on fire.

There was a scream of "Noooooo!" in the distance, followed by a topaz aura swirling around Jeanna. She laughed.

"Do we really have to call her that?" Jeanna whined. "Cause I think Bitch would suit her better." Jaden laughed before realizing what just happened.

"Jeanna- you just spoke!" Jaden exclaimed, and Jeanna hit Jaden's head lightly.

"What else did you expect?" Jeanna asked, and Jaden shrugged his shoulders.

"See, I told you it would work!" A voice from the bushes, said. A group of kids exited, revealing Flare, Terri, Jenny, Alexis, Atticus, Sam, Hassleberry, Syrus, Chazz, Jesse, and the person who spoke, Jenna.

"You did this?!" Jaden said, and they all nodded.

"That's to be expected of them," Jeanna said casually, her arms behind her head. "So, what now?"

"Maybe you should let your parents know you're okay," Flare suggested, and Jeanna sighed.

"Do I have to?" She whined, causing Jaden and the others to laugh. Flare nodded, and Jeanna sighed. "Okay then, let's do this Guardians!" The girls and Sam nodded, and formed a circle around Jaden and the gang.

"By the Power of Six," Flare started, a fiery red aura appearing around her.

"Our auras will mix," Jenna continued, an electric blue aura appearing around her.

"And the power of Guardians of Old," Jenny said, a blinding yellow aura appearing around her.

"Will show what us six hold," Sam continued, a dark purple aura appearing around him.

"So take us home," Terri added, an earthy brown aura appearing around her.

"Back to where the monsters roam!" Jeanna finished cheerfully, a bright green aura appearing around her. There was a flash of light as the kids and Rose disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The brat may have been able to escape me and get Jaden this time," Yubel seethed, "But she won't get him next time." Yubel smirked as an idea formed in her mind.

"I think I know someone who is looking for this Princess(**1**)," Yubel said evilly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was a sound of a crash, thump, and girls giggling when the kids all appeared in the throne room at Dark World Castle.

"Jeanna!" A girl's voice scolded, "That's not how you make an entrance here! If you want to make that kind of an entrance, you have to be at least twenty or more feet in the air!" Jeanna laughed as she brushed her skirt off.

"Very Funny Kaitlyn," Jeanna said. As the kids stood up, they observed everybody in the room.

First was Jeanna, who was no longer in her Obelisk Blue uniform. Instead, she was wearing a topaz skirt that hit the floor, and you could just make out topaz colored heels beneath them. She wore an opal colored blouse, and she had opal colored wings that faded out into topaz. Around her neck she wore the Pendant of Twili, and she had the Tiara of Twili perched on her head.

The Second was the girl Jeanna called Kaitlyn. This girl had shoulder length blonde hair with contrasting black highlights, compared by stunning sapphire blue eyes that rivaled Jeanna's. She wore a sapphire colored skirt that also reached the floor, and hidden underneath the skirt was sapphire colored heels. Kaitlyn wore a diamond colored blouse and her wings were a diamond color that faded into sapphire. She had the Tiara of Light perched on her head and a cheerful expression on her face.

"You shouldn't be encouraging her to do that Kaitlyn," Another girl's voice piped up, "She'll just runaway again." This girl also had shoulder length hair, but hers was pitch-black. Her eyes were a hard, yet soft, onyx black color that seemingly rivaled Chazz's. Her skirt went to the floor as well, and it was an onyx black, with matching heels hidden under the skirt. Her blouse was an amethyst purple, and her wings faded from amethyst into onyx. She wore the Tiara of Darkness proudly on her head, and she seemed to have a disproving look on her face that was hiding a smile in reality.

"I didn't run away Alicia!" Jeanna snapped as a cat jumped onto her shoulder. This cat looked almost exactly like Ruby, just that it had rose pink eyes and crystal.

"Then what do you call disappearing for a week?" A boy's voice said, "Because last time I checked, it meant 'ran away'." This boy who talked had messy black hair that had a few stray blonde highlights in it, and piercing onyx colored eyes. The boy wore a pitch-black tunic and pitch-black breeches.

"So Ryan?" Jeanna snapped, the cat jumping off of her shoulders as she approached him, and looked up at him, seeing as he was a couple inches taller than her. She placed her hands on her hips as she sassily replied, "I'm allowed to go off however long I like!"

"But you inherit," Ryan snapped back. "So of course people would need to know where you are!"

"But I didn't run away!" Jeanna cried. "I was in the Human Realm the whole time, isn't that right guys?" The kids jumped when Jeanna addressed them.

"Of course you were Lady Jeanna," Flare said respectfully, acting not at all like she did in the Human Realm. Jeanna sighed as she took off her Tiara. In an instant, she was back to the normal Jeanna we know. All pink.

"See Ryan?" Jeanna retorted, "I was never in any danger!"

"But what about-" Jesse started to say.

"Nothing happened," Jeanna said quickly, "I just had a normal week at a human school." She turned to face the kids, and raised an eyebrow as if saying, "We're going to pretend what happned never happened"

"And who are these kids?" Kaitlyn asked suddenly, appearing in front of Atticus. She stared, studying him, floating in the air, her wings occasionally flapping.

"They're friends of mine," Jeanna said, "_human_ friends." Kaitlyn nodded, and circled the kids like a vulture before stopping in front of Jaden.

"You remind me of someone," She said, squinting at him, trying to study him even closer.

"Down Vulture," Jeanna said right as Kaitlyn proclaimed:

"Oh I know who you are now!"

"You-You do?" Jaden said nervously, afraid of Kaitlyn's reaction.

She nodded happily as she called out, "Mom, Ilyana! There's someone you need to meet!" Jeanna smacked her forehead as she groaned.

"Now she's done it." This phrase was uttered right as Ilia entered the room and Ilyana appeared.

Jeanna sighed as she called, "Hi Mom! Hi Ilyana!"

"Jeanna!" Ilia exclaimed, "Your back!" Jeanna nodded.

"Yup, I had a fun week away from home!" She said cheerfully, "Why don't you let me do that more often?" Before Ilia could say anything, Kaitlyn cut in.

"Guess who Jeanna brought here!" Kaitlyn cut in cheerfully.

"Who?" Ilia sighed.

"A bunch of kids from the Human Realm," Alicia said. Kaitlyn nodded impatiently.

"But that's not all!" Kaitlyn said impatiently.

"What else Kaitlyn?" Ilia sighed.

"Jeanna brought-" Kaitlyn started, but Jeanna cut her off.

"I brought the Haou reincarnation here Mom, alright!?!?" Jeanna screamed finally, getting tick at her siblings. "Do you guys always have to pry into my personal life?! Or do you just like ticking me off!? Because right now, I'd rather be pushed into a volcano than be related to you!!" Her breathing was heavy like she was really pissed (which she was), and six daggers made out of green wind aura appeared in her hands.

"So," She scowled, "Pick your words wisely."

"Jeanna," Ilia snapped, "Calm down, and put those away!" Jeanna growled as she flicked her wrists and the daggers disappeared with a whisper of wind.

"I hate you!" Jeanna snarled, "I hate you all!" With that said, she stormed off, exiting the throne room. Sam sighed.

"She seems quite the Drama Queen," Sam sighed. Okay kids; remember the game from Return from Darkness? Well, let's play it here, Sam style! So, how many lumps does Sam have on his head? Let's count them together!

_Thwack!_

Okay, that's one…

_Smack!_

Okay, that's two…

_Slap!_

Okay, that's three…

_Thump!_

Okay… That was unexpected use of your staff Terri, but we'll count it anyway!

So how many was that?

Four!

Okay let's go back to nor-

_Smash!_

Wow, that was unexpected Jaden. None of us expected you to use a sword on him.

Anyway, how many is that now kids?

Five! XD

Okay, let's go back to normal now. I feel like I was talking with a bunch of kindergarteners.

So, where were we? Oh yes, now I remember!

_He really is __Haou's__ boy,_ Ilyana observed, looking at the sapphire hilt on the iron sword. _Only his descendant could summon up that sword._ Jaden tried doing that flick of the wrist of the wrist to get the sword to disappear, and was surprised when it did disappear.

There was a high pitched shriek right then from Kaitlyn as an arrow narrowly missed her. It was quickly followed by a girl's high-pitched laughter.

"You should've seen your face Kaitlyn!" The girl laughed. It was Jeanna. "It was priceless! And, now I'm all better!"

"Where are you Jeanna?" Jaden said, and jumped when said girl appeared right in front of him. She held a bow in her hand and had a quiver of arrows on her hip. Perched on her shoulder was a kitten with a jade green crystal and eyes that also looked like Ruby.

"Invisibility," Jeanna commented, "It does come in handy, Jade." She scratched the kitten's ears and the kitten mewled happily. Three more kittens and Rose came bounding into the room. One was easily recognizable as Faith, by her aquamarine crystal and eyes. The other two also had their own crystal and eye colors. One had electric yellow eyes and crystal, and the other had neon pink eyes and crystal.

"Well, here are Rose's kittens," Jeanna said cheerfully, her happy demeanor restored. "The li'l fellow here on my shoulder is Jade, who's really mischievous, seeing as he can turn invisible. The kitten with the aquamarine tail is Faith, and she has the power of transportation. She can be a good partner when you're in a tight spot and need to escape. The one with electric yellow tail is Hope, and she has the power of duplication. She can make copies of herself or anybody else. She's just as mischievous as Jade. And the last one is Love. She has the power of Mimicry. She can mimic anything she sees. She's way more mischievous than Jade and Hope." Chazz snorted.

"What kind of names are those?!" He snapped. Jeanna sighed.

"Hope, Faith, Love," She said, "The three elements that keep the dark side of anybody contained. Why don't we see if we can seal that dark side of yours up Chazz? Oh wait, that's right. You never were nice." That last comment caused the kids to bust up laughing.

"So, Mom," Jeanna said, looking up at her Mom with chibi, watery eyes, "Can I go back to Duel Academy? Please?! I had fun there, and I will be out of your hair! Then, I'll come back during the summer and that and maybe I could have my friends here. Please?! It'll keep me out of trouble and out of your hair. And, I won't be anywhere near the weapons and stuff."

"What about what happens during the full moon?" Ilia inquired.

"Pfft," Jeanna said, "Symara's harmless towards them unless somebody ticks her off." Insert chibi eyes again. "Please Mom?!"

"Yeah, Please?!" Jaden said, chorusing in with Jeanna's voice. Before Ilia knew it, all the kids that had gone to Duel Academy were begging.

"If it'll get you to shut up, fine," Ilia said, and Jeanna pumped her hand in the air in excitement.

"Thank You Mom!" She squealed. Ilia laughed.

"I will have Kaitlyn and Alicia check in on you every now and then though, Alright?" Ilia said. It was more of a command than a question, but Jeanna nodded eagerly anyway. "Okay, now go." Jeanna nodded.

"Ready Girls, Sam," Jeanna said, getting a disproving look from Sam, who was currently nursing his head wounds. They nodded, and did the spell.

In an instant they were back at Duel Academy. And with them, they had brought Rose, Jade, Faith, Hope, and Love with them.

The kittens were picked up, and they all headed back to the dorms.

Maybe things were back to normal…

Or not.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**1- This gives a hint to what the next story is about. **

Angel: Yay!! XD

Ulti-Chan: Why are you so peppy?

Meki: Because there's going to be a sequel to the sequel!!! XD

Ulti-Chan: Great. Just great.

Meki: I know!! XD So, hit that review button, and review! It took me ages to type this! And, what do you think the sequel is going to be about?

**Hint- It WILL be a crossover!**

Meki: If that's not a big hint, then I don't know what is! So, Read and Review!


End file.
